Too Much Too Soon
by TheMuse13
Summary: Ashley is a troubled rockstar that needs a change...how about leaving her wild life, nights of drinking, and snobby actress girlfriend in LA, to recover in Ohio in psuedo-disguise with an alias? Loosely based on Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet...
1. Time For Change

**A/N: A new story! This one is kinda based on the story of "Confessions Of A Hollywood Starlet" – first a book, and then a wonderful Lifetime Movie starring JoJo – with a huge dash of Spashley lovin'. Hopey you likey! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SoN or the idea behind Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet...just my own twists and turns.**

Chapter 1 – Time For Change

Ashley felt extremely groggy as she began to wake up. Her mouth was dry, her eyes were blurry and there seemed to be tubes coming from all parts of her body. She heard the voice of her mother, Christine, in the corner of the room "She's waking up, call the doctor…oh, and I guess someone should contact the press and let them know that she's not dead."

"Dead?" she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was standing on the bar at Club Lush doing an impromptu karaoke performance of "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard, before everything went black.

"Honey, lay back…don't try to get up…the doctor is coming." Said her mother's voice again.

"Miss Davies, I'm Dr. Baker. You're at Sunset Sinai Hospital. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I've been hit by a semi truck Doc…what happened to me?"

"Well Ashley, you're suffering from an extreme case of alcohol poisoning. You've been unconscious for 3 days – we weren't sure you were going to make it there for a while."

"3 days? But…the tour. I was supposed to go on tour…Club Lush, that was my going away party…"

"There is no longer a tour young lady – your label is ready to drop you." Ashley's mother interjected.

"What the hell are you talking about mother? I am a Grammy winning superstar. Sony isn't going to drop me." Ashley tossed back.

"Well, apparently they don't take lightly to their 18 year old "superstar" repeatedly making a drunken ass of herself in public anymore. The paparazzi were everywhere the other night Ashley. Here, take a look the cover of People this week." Christine said as she handed the magazine to her daughter.

"Too Much Too Soon? The Rise and Fall of Rock's Reigning Princess" Ashley's jaw dropped as she began thumbing through the pages. She became angrier and angrier as she came across key words like "rehab", "alcoholic", "wasted in public again" and "fallen star". Just when she was about to throw the book across the room, her manager Eddie entered.

"How you feelin' Angus?" Eddie asked. Angus was the nickname he had given Ashley after he had first seen her play her rendition of AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" on her dad's fender when she was 12. "You rock just like Angus Young kiddo." He had said. Of course that was back when things were much different. Her mother wasn't such an overbearing bitch, Eddie was managing her father's band, Purple Venom, and most importantly her dad, Raife Davies, was still alive.

"I feel like shit Ed. What do we do now? How do we fix this?" Ashley asked in earnest.

"Well, we don't kiddo. We can't fix this without some serious damage control." Eddie answered.

"Ok Eddie, give it to me straight…rehab? Public apology? Probation? Public service announcement?"

"None of those Angus. Your mom and I have been talking. If you're going to do this, if the label is going to resign you, you need to do this for real. You've been in the spotlight too long, you need to be a nobody for a while and be a kid Ashley."

"How am I supposed to do that Eddie? My face is recognizable all over the world – and music is my life. I can't live without it!" Ashley pleaded.

"That's not what we're asking you, to give up music Ash…" Eddie began before being interrupted by Christine. "We are making you give up this lifestyle Ashley! You will not make the same mistakes as your father. I will not lose you like I did him! You're going to go stay with your Aunt Maggie in Ohio."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I can't leave LA! I can't leave Kelsey, she's my girlfriend! "

"Yeah, and your little drunken partner in crime! You're going Ashley. I've already packed your bag, you leave tomorrow."

"Ok, let's just say I go along with your little plan. How do I stay under the radar? Once people find out that I'm in Ohio, you can say goodbye to normalcy."

"We've thought about that Ashley…tell her Eddie." Christine replied.

"Ok Ash…now bare with me here. No more leather. You'll be wearing typical teenage attire…jeans and graphic tees." "BARF! Take away my rocker card why don't you!" Ashley argued

"Shut it Davies. Ok now where was I? Oh yeah, jeans, etc…oh and you're going back to your natural hair color. No more Joan Jett black and extensions with heavy makeup. You're going back to brunette curls and class."

"People will still recognize me Eddie. It won't matter." Ashley shot back.

"It's a chance we're willing to take. We're sending a decoy to the rehab clinic in Malibu so hopefully the press will bite there. Oh…and I almost forgot. You'll be living as Ali Davison. Not Ashley Davies…oh..and the part I know you'll just love. You're enrolling as a senior at Shaker Heights High School."

"But I dropped out and got my GED…"

"Yeah, well now you'll get your diploma _Ali_. Enjoy your last night in LA…see you in the morning." And with that, Eddie and Christine were gone.

"This is gonna suck." Ashley thought as she picked up her cell to call her actress girlfriend Kelsey McCoy.

_**Ring Ring…**_

**Kelsey: "**Hello? Babe? Oh my god…how are you? I've been worried sick!"

**Ashley**: "I'm Ok Kels…why didn't you come see me?"

**Kelsey:** "Baby, you know why…I had to leave right after your party to go on location for the Soderbergh movie. I'm in North BFE."

**Ashley:** "But I almost died Kelsey."

**Kelsey:** "Oh don't be a drama queen Ashley. You just passed out…nothing new there!"

**Ashley:** "Kelsey, I'm in the hospital…you know what…never mind. I just wanted to call and tell you that my mother and Eddie are shipping me off to rehab in Ohio."

**Kelsey:** "Ohio? Ew. I had a layover there once. It's so…so…middle class. Well, you'll be back before the premiere of Sorority of Satan, right?"

**Ashley:** "Yeah…yeah I should be back by then…well, I gotta go Kels…I love you…

**Kelsey:** "Uh huh…(yelling off to the distance) shut up Rob! You're so bad!...You make some guy a vampire and they think they're so cool…Ok babe, I gotta go too…bye!

And with that, she hung up on Ashley.


	2. Goodbye LA, Hello Oh! Hi Oh?

**A/N: Originally a Michigan native, I seriously thought about just naming this chapter "I hate the Ohio State Buckeyes" – but maybe I've matured. Maybe…Go Blue!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own SoN or "COATS"**

Chapter 2 – Goodbye LA… Hello Oh! Hi. Oh?

The next morning Ashley awoke, tubes and lines removed. She headed to the bathroom to gaze at the "goodies" that Eddie had set out for her to wear. A pair of skinny jeans and a fitted AC/DC shirt. "Ok…so maybe this won't be so bad. Eddie's sweet for letting me keep at least a small portion of me." Before dressing, she proceeded to remove the extensions from her hair and opened the box of dye. "Medium _ash_ brown with caramel highlights. "How appropriate" she thought as she applied the dye to her hair. Once it was rinsed, dried and styled, she was surprised how different she looked – as herself. It had been a long time since she had been a brunette. "Maybe I was too hardcore…" she thought as the changed into her new clothes. Finally she grabbed her suitcase and met Eddie at the nurse's station to be wheeled out to the car.

"Do you have any shades for me Ed? Ashley asked. "Most of the time they work to disguise me."

"Yeah, here. Wear these." Eddie replied.

"Ooh…where did you get these? Fendi? Gucci? They're super cute!" she remarked.

"Wal-Mart. 5 bucks." Eddie smirked.

"Seriously? Huh…who'da figured." Ashley was somewhat amazed.

The car ride to the airport was quiet. Neither she nor Eddie knew what to say. As they pulled up to the departures, Eddie handed Ashley her ticket and simply said "coach". "Fucking great Ed. I'm sure to be sandwiched between Tonya Talksyourearoff and Andy Ateapoundofgarlic."

"Call when you land Angus." Eddie said as he gave Ashley a bear hug. "We'll see you soon, ok? Be a good girl."

"I'll try…" she responded before exiting the black Escalade. "Fuck my life." She whispered as she headed towards security.

Security was surprisingly uneventful. No one seemed to notice her. She figured that she was lucky that her license photo was old – and brunette. Not one person did a double take. "Amazing…" she thought.

Once she arrived at her gate, she sat quietly and waited for her row to be called. This was a new experience for Ashley. She had never had to wait at a gate for a flight before – and of course, she had never flown coach.

"First time flying dear?" an old woman to her right had asked. "Um…yeah, you could say that." Ashley responded. "Don't worry honey, just close your eyes and hum a favorite tune. That's what gets me through." "Thanks…I'll give it a try." Ashley smiled.

The flight was long – but not as bad as Ashley had assumed. She had a window seat, so she wasn't sandwiched between anyone. Just stuck sitting next to some pimply teenage boy who couldn't stop staring at her. "Dude. What?" She asked. "Um…nothing…sorry. It's just, you kinda look like someone I know. You from Findlay?" He asked. "No…not from Findlay." She responded. "Funny – you just look like someone is all." "Yeah, I get that a lot." She said quietly.

As the plane landed, Ashley was relieved to finally be getting away from the curious teenage boy. She grabbed her carry on and exited the plane. Heading down the walkway, she saw a vaguely familiar looking woman with a small sign that said "Ali Davison". It had been many years since she had seen her Aunt Maggie, but her resemblance to her mother was a dead giveaway to her identity.

"Aunt Maggie?" Ashley asked. "Oh honey, come here and give me a hug!" the woman practically shouted. "Last time I saw you, you were knee high with pigtails!" she continued as she grabbed Ashley into a soul crushing hug. "C'mon, let's go home!"

On the ride back to Shaker Heights, Aunt Maggie did her best to engage Ashley in conversation. "So, are you excited to be here Ashley?" she asked. "Not so much." Was all Ashley could muster. "Well, we're going to get you better honey." Maggie said, trying to be nice. "I was fine in LA." Ashley snapped without really meaning it.

Maggie was slightly taken aback, but it was almost as if she had anticipated Ashley's response. "Ok then _Ali_…" Maggie began. "If this is how it's going to be, let's set some ground rules. First, no drinking, no drugs, no boys. Secondly, you'll be attending AA. Third, you start school Monday – curfew is 10pm."

Ashley just laughed. No one gave her rules. She had 3 Grammy's, 2 AMA's, and a bank account bigger than the government of a small nation. No one gave her rules.

"You think I'm joking missy? Just try me." Maggie retorted.

Ashley's face softened. "Ok, ok Aunt Mag…I will do my best. I just want my career back. However, there is one thing out of all of those you most definitely WON'T have to worry about. The boys thing. Don't you read the tabloids? I'm a lesbian." Ashley practically laughed at her admission.

Maggie's face now softened as well. "Oh. Well I've always wanted to try acting."

"No Maggie. L-E-S-B-I-A-N…not thespian." Ashley laughed louder.

"Oooh…I get ya. Sorry. Ohio. Well, that's just fine. Let me amend the aforementioned rule. No girls."

"Ok…I already have enough on my plate anyway." Ashley responded relieved that the tension was subsiding.

They arrived at Maggie's house about an hour later. It was a modest two story in a quiet neighborhood.

"Why don't you go in and get settled Ash and I'll get your bags. Your room is upstairs, third door on the left."

Ashley headed up the stairs and was amazed at the simplicity of the décor. When she entered her new room, she sighed. It was nothing like the home she was used to. This room was only about the side of her bathroom in LA, and the bed was only a full. Looking at it, she longed for her king sized "dream wagon" with silk sheets. She dropped her bag and picked up her cell to call Eddie.

**Ring ring…**

**Eddie: **"Hey Angus! Did you make it?"

**Ashley:** "Yeah. I'm here I guess."

**Eddie:** "Well, get to getting' better kid. It'll be here when you get back."

**Ashley:** "I sure hope so Eddie…I sure hope so. Bye Ed."

**Eddie:** "Bye Ashley."

Ashley lay back down on the bed and sighed again. Was she going to be able to do this? Live the simple life without a drink? Maybe she did have a problem. She groaned and was about to pick up her cell again to call Kelsey when Maggie appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" Ashley responded.

"School shopping silly!" Maggie practically shouted with glee.

"Oh joy. And I suppose you're about to subject me to the local mall?" Ashley frowned.

"Your mom sent money – let's go have a spree!" Maggie said as she grabbed Ashley's hand and led her out the door.

Ashley threw on her "disguise" of sunglasses and walked into the mall with Maggie tugging her along.

"Ok…where to first…Ali?" Maggie questioned.

"Wherever. Let's just get this over with." Ashley sighed.

Maggie dragged Ashley to 5 different stores forcing her to try on and buy a variety of poorly fitting outfits before they arrived at the final store of the trip. "Promise me that this is it Aunt Mag?" Ashley begged.

"Ok…but I have never seen a teenager that didn't like to shop."

"I never said I didn't like to shop. I prefer to shop for quality. Not crap." Ashley mumbled.

"Hi, can I help you find something? A voice called over Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley turned around to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever gazed in to.

"Uh…um yeah." Ashley stammered. She couldn't believe that this girl in front of her had her at a loss for words like she did.

"Um…ok. What can I help you find?" Blue eyes smiled and asked again.

Ashley kind of laughed as she answered. "I'm looking for some jeans? Um…7 for all mankind? Do you carry that brand?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." She said as Ashley thought "I'd follow you anywhere…"

As Ashley followed the salesgirl to the jeans section she found herself staring at her backside the whole way. Aside from having the most beautiful blue eyes ever, she also had gorgeous flowing blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. When she turned around again, Ashley noticed her nametag.

"Spencer, huh? That's an interesting name. I like it." She remarked.

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Most people choose "weird" over "interesting". Here are the jeans. Is there anything else I can help you find…?" She paused waiting for Ashley to tell her name. "Ash…um I mean Ali…my name is Ali. Nice to meet you Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you too Ali. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with." Spencer smiled as she turned to go back to helping customers.

"Um…yeah wait Spencer. One more thing." Ashley asked. "Where does a girl go to have fun around here? I'm new in town."

"Well let's see…you can go roller skating, bowling, shopping, the movies, Jake's coffee shop…?" Spencer responded.

"Jake's coffee shop? That sounds interesting…you go there a lot?" Ashley asked

Before Spencer could answer her, Maggie returned with an arm full of clothes for Ashley to try on.

"Ok Ali…try these on and we can go…Oh I'm sorry…am I interrupting? Oh hi Spencer! I see you've met my niece Ali." Maggie stated.

"Hi Ms. Gallagher, yeah we met…I was just helping Ali here find some jeans. But, it looks like we've succeeded. I'd better get back to work. Nice meeting you Ali…see you guys later." Spencer smiled as she turned to walk away.

"Bye Spencer…later indeed." Maggie said as Spencer walked away. "Spencer's my, I mean, _our_ neighbor Ashley. Her family lives next door and she takes care of the house when I go out of town. She's a very sweet girl…I'm sure you'll be good friends."

"Wait…" Ashley said as Maggie began walking away.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Um…Never mind." Ashley stopped herself as she began thinking back to a childhood visit to her Aunt's and a blue eyed girl named Mary that used to live next door. "I wonder what happened to her…"


	3. Get Me A Drink

**A/N – Keep reading and reviewing! It's super when you do that!**

**DISCLAIMER: No SoN or COATS**

Chapter 3 – Get Me A Drink

Monday morning came way too quickly for Ashley's liking. Her alarm went off at 6am and she had to drag herself out of bed just to make it to the shower. She was pretty sure that it had been 10 years since she had been up so early.

However, once she was showered and ready for school she seemed to be feeling alright. "Jesus…I can't believe I'm about to head back to high school. I mean, not like I had ever really gone in the first place…but back to a place of learning…jeez." She said to herself as she put the final touches on her makeup.

"Come on Ashley…you're going to be late. Let's move!" Maggie yelled from downstairs.

"Keep your pants on! I'm coming!" Ashley grumbled as she headed out to the car

The drive was short. About 15 minutes to the school. The whole way Ashley was gripping her backpack with fear. She had performed in front of thousands of people. Why now was she suddenly so frightened to walk into a high school?

"It's going to be ok, you know." Maggie tried to soothe her. "These are kids, just like you. Just be nice and you'll make friends in no time."

"These kids are NOTHING like me Maggie. They haven't been where I've been, lived hard like I have. I have absolutely nothing in common with any of them." Ashley ranted.

"Either way _Ali_…here's your lunch money. You're late now. Have a great day." And with that, Ashley exited the car and headed to the office.

The school office was bustling with activity when she entered. She approached the counter and was greeted by a frazzled woman with a pad of paper. "Name and reason you're late?"

"Um…I'm Ali Davison…I'm new here? I was told to report to the office for my schedule." Ashley replied.

"Davison…Davison…oh yes here we are. Hold on a moment. Let me match you up with a student ambassador to show you where your classes are. Let's see…oh here is a young lady who has most of the same classes you do. You can spend your day with her." The woman paused to pick up the phone and make a call. "Mr. Fuller? Could you please send down Spencer Carlin – we have a new student she needs to show around."

"Listen lady, I don't need a babysitter or anything…" wait, Ashley thought…did she say "Spencer"? This just got more interesting.

"Nonsense. Spencer is a very nice young lady. I'm sure you'll be fast friends." Frazzled lady responded.

"I'm here Mrs. Gagliano…what can I help with?" It was beautiful blue eyes. Ashley took in a sharp breath when she saw her.

"Spencer Carlin? Meet…" frazzled lady was stopped as Spencer finished her sentence for her "Ali Davison. We've met."

"Oh then, that's wonderful. You have 6 out of your 7 classes together Miss Carlin – now off you two go!"

"Follow me Ali…" Spencer said and once again Ashley thought to herself "I'd follow you anywhere…"

"So Spencer…tell me about yourself. I already know you work at Macy's… I know you hang out places like the roller rinks, bowling alleys, movies and Jake's coffee houses…tell me your life story? All Ohio and no fun?" Ashley couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"You pretty much guessed correctly. All Ohio and no fun." Spencer smiled back. "Tell me about you Ali…I mean, your Aunt told me that you are from LA…but that's pretty much it. LA…that must have been amazing. I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, it is a lot of fun. Too much in fact." Ashley mumbled the last portion.

"Ok then, if LA is so great, what brings you to Shaker Heights?" Spencer asked and Ashley needed to think quickly.

"I…uh…my parents are getting divorced and I needed to get away from the drama. Aunt Maggie agreed to take me in until the dust settles."

"Brothers or sisters?" Spencer continued.

"No brothers. One sister…Kyla. She is in New York right now." It was the first honest answer Ashley had given anyone since she had arrived in Ohio.

"I have 2 brothers. Clay, is away at Ohio State studying to be a doctor like my mom and the other is my twin, Glen…who also goes here and is an ass."

"Who said ass? I love ass." Glen said as he came up behind his sister. "Ooh…who's your friend Spence?"

"Glen, this is Ali Davison. She is staying with Ms. Gallagher next door. She's her niece. Ali, this is my ass, I mean, my brother, Glen."

"Hey, do you know who you look like Ali?" Glen began before Ashley quickly grabbed Spencer and pulled her towards their classroom. "We're late…see you later Glen…nice to meet you…"

"What the heck was that Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Oh nothing…I just hate being late is all…"

Morning classes went by pretty smoothly. Ashley was proud that she seemed to remember so many things that she had studied in the past. She kind of felt like a normal kid there for a while. After 3rd period was over Ashley and Spencer parted ways until the afternoon. "The lunch room is down towards the office…just follow the crowd. I'll meet you there, ok?" Spencer told her.

"Yeah sure. See you then." Ashley replied.

4th Period was gym, which wasn't her thing at all. Instead of running, she sat on the bleachers thinking about Kelsey. "Why didn't she visit me in the hospital?" she thought. Just then a small latina girl and 2 of her friends walked by with a magazine, talking loudly enough for Ashley to catch parts of their conversation.

"Can you believe that whore is in rehab again?" The latina said to her red headed friend. "She's so skanky…she's worse than Miley." The red head said back. "Whatever puta…you have like 3 of her cd's. You so love her." "Whatever." The red head said back again "Her career is over now anyway." Another one of the girls grabbed the magazine from the latina and shouted "OOH! Looky here! It's a picture of Kelsey McCoy and that guy that plays Edward Cullen….Aw! They are so cute together!" And the girls laughed as they walked on.

Ashley felt a strange sensation well up inside her and she needed to escape the gym as fast as possible. She stood up and ran past the girls, effectively knocking the magazine from the third girl's hand as she ran into the locker room. Locking herself inside a stall, she began to sob. "I am fucking locked in a nightmare." She cried aloud. "How can this be my life?" She normally knew better than to listen to what the tabloids said – however, this time they hit upon her deepest, darkest fears. Failure and lies. All she wanted to do was get a drink and get one quick.

When the coast was clear, Ashley took off and left school grounds. She knew Maggie's was only about 15 minutes away by car and she could make it in 30 if she walked quickly. Maggie wouldn't be home from work until later. Ashley needed that time to get a hold of Kelsey and find a drink to calm her nerves.

When she got in the front door, Ashley immediately rushed upstairs and grabbed her cell phone to call Kelsey.

**Ring ring…**

**Unknown: ** "Ello?" the voice asked

**Ashley: **"Who the fuck is this?"

**Unknown:** "This is Rob…who the fuck is this?"

Ashley was so angry that she could barely answer him

**Robert:** "I said, who the fuck is this?" Then Ashley heard Kelsey's voice off in the distance.

**Kelsey**: "Who is it baby? Hang up and come back to bed…"

And with that, Ashley hung up the phone and headed back downstairs to find a liquor bottle.

Ashley was quite hammered when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming…" she growled as she stumbled to the door.

There stood Spencer. "What happened to you Ali? I looked for you at lunch and you didn't show. Then you didn't show for the rest of our classes. I was worried about you!"

"You hardly know me Schpenscer…How you care so much? Did you know she was fucking vampire boy?? Ashley lashed out.

"Oh God Ali…you're wasted. Here let me help you." She threw Ashley's arm around her neck and helped her upstairs to bed.

As Spencer walked her upstairs, Ashley continued to ramble on about Kelsey and Robert and then she said the one thing she thought she'd certainly regret in the morning "I'm a fucking Davies…nobody cheats on a fucking Davies Spence."

When they got to her room, Spencer carefully helped Ashley down on the bed. "It will be ok _Ashley_…I'm gonna stay until I know you're safe…"Ashley heard Spencer say right before she passed out.

About 3 hours later, Ashley awoke to hear Maggie's car pull up the drive. She was gonna be pissed. Just as Ashley was about to get out of bed to run and brush her teeth, she heard a conversation begin downstairs.

"She's ok Ms. Gallagher. I think it's stomach flu. I brought her home after lunch because she threw up in the girls restroom. She's upstairs asleep. I just thought I'd stay until you got home. Just in case she needed anything. Oh, and by the way, there's soup on the stove."

"Thanks Spencer, you're a good friend. Lord knows Ali needs one of those these days." Aunt Maggie responded.

"I think I'll just go up and check on her one more time before I leave if that's ok Ms. G?" Spencer asked.

"Sure honey…I'd appreciate that."

As Ashley listened to Spencer's footsteps climb the stairs she felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. This girl could have totally ratted her out to her Aunt – but she didn't. Just as Spencer walked through the door, Ashley flashed back to the moments right before she passed out. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Did Spencer call her _Ashley_?

"I think things are ok Ali…I talked to your Aunt and she thinks you have stomach flu. Are you going to be ok?" Spencer asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. I am so sorry about today Spencer. I just have a lot on my plate right now and I took it out on a bottle of Jack." Ashley replied.

"It's ok Ali…will you be at school tomorrow?"

"You bet Spencer. And Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again…"

"No problem." Spencer said as she closed the door behind her and left.

"I guess I didn't open my trap as much as I thought I did." Ashley thought relieved. "Ali Davison is safe for another day."


	4. The Light of Day

**A/N: ****ShinObi87**** – I had some college friends from Beachwood…I've been there a few times. Spent a lot of time in The Flats back in the day **

** Slushy – Worry not, there will be plenty of Spencer POV ahead**

**Glad you guys are liking it so far. Lots of fun and goodness to come! Keep tuning in! **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything but my own imagination**

Chapter 4 – The Light of Day

The next morning was a tough one for Ashley. She had a monster hangover and had to be ok enough to go to school. She didn't want to give her Aunt Maggie any further suspicions than she probably already had.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "You ok sweetheart?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Aunt Mag…I'm alright. Just getting out of the shower." Ashley replied.

"Ok…we'll Spencer's here to see you…so come on down when you're ready."

"Tell her to come on up…"Ashley called back.

Spencer headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. "Ali? Can I come in?" No answer again so Spencer assumed she was in the bathroom and entered the room.

Out walked an underwear clad Ashley from the closet.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Ali!" Spencer said as she shielded her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Spence. You're a girl right? You've got all the parts I do. No mystery there." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…" Spencer sounded nervous as she dropped her hands from her face and watched "Ali" walk around the room getting ready.

"Feeling better today?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Much…thanks again." Ashley responded. "Why didn't you say anything to my Aunt?"

"It really wasn't my place. Besides, it looked like you were hurting pretty bad and that was probably the last thing you needed. You know, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm a great listener." Spencer offered.

"I'm sure you are Spence. I'm just not too sure I'm ready to let it all out yet."

"Well, just remember, I'm here. Hey…you wanna ride with Glen and me to school today? That is, if you promise to ride home with us too?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"Sounds like a plan Carlin." Ashley smiled

After they arrived downstairs, Maggie pulled Ashley aside and reminded her to be home early tonight for her "appointment" with AA. "I'll be here Aunt Mag." Was all she said before she left with Spencer and Glen.

All the way to school Spencer and Ashley talked about life in Ohio and Glen continued to interrupt them with stupidity. Ashley found it endearing though. It was like she was a normal kid, with normal friends, who did normal things. However, right before they pulled into the parking lot, Ashley was pulled back out of her little fantasy when Glen turned up the radio in the car. Ashley couldn't believe her ears. It was her new single. She had been so out of the loop that she hadn't realized that it was the week her new album was coming out.

"I love this new Ashley Davies song! Her voice is awesome!" Glen shouted. "Whatever Glen…you just think she's hot…" Spencer interjected. "Whatever is right…she is hot…even you agree with that Spence…I know you've got that copy of Rolling Stone where she's half naked on the cover under your bed. I saw it when I went in there to get my baseball glove back from you." Glen continued, clearly not noticing the bright shade of red his sister's face was turning from embarrassment.

"I like the article about her Glen! She's interesting!" Spencer defended herself and shyly smiled at Ashley. "Ignore him Ali…like I said before…he's an ass."

Ashley simply sat back amused watching the siblings argue back and forth about her. "If they only knew… but something tells me Spencer might have a clue …" she thought to herself. "…And Spencer's got my Rolling Stone under her bed? I've got to get to the bottom of this one!" She thought. "I remember that cover…it was pretty racy. I was topless, wearing a short pair of white shorts, black hair cascading down my back, facing a bright white wall while I was painting it red and turning my head back to look at the camera…like I said…racy – but so hot!"

The day wore on for Ashley…"so far better than the last one" she sighed. That is until her calculus teacher announced a test on Friday. "Wanna study for the test with me this week Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…I'm going to need some help so I don't fail." Ashley replied. "Why don't we meet at your house?" Ashley really wanted to get a look at Spencer's room and find that magazine under her bed. She was curious about the blonde girl. Maybe a peek into her room would give her a little more insight into who Spencer really is.

Ashley finally had made it through a whole hour of gym and headed to lunch. She grabbed a salad and a soda and headed for an empty table. "This is our table puta." It was the latina girl from yesterday. "You new here or something?" she asked Ashley. "Yeah, hi. I'm Ali Davison." Ashley said trying to be nice.

"Well I'm Madison Duarte and this is OUR table. So vamoose new girl."

Ashley had never been rejected from a group like that before. She was always begged to be joined. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Well, Ashley Davies friend anyway. So far only the Carlin kids were interested in being Ali Davison's friend. But somehow, Ashley found herself ok with that.

"Ali! Over here!" There was the sweet voice of her new favorite blonde. Ashley walked over towards the table where Spencer and Glen were sitting when she stopped and noticed a few new faces.

"Ali, this is Glen's girlfriend Chelsea and my boyfriend Aiden. Guys, this is Ali." "Hi Ali" the two responded.

Ashley's heart sunk. "Boyfriend? How could she have a boyfriend" Ashley thought. "No worries…what Ashley wants, Ashley gets." She reminded herself before sitting down with the group.

During lunch, Ashley spent most of her time watching the interaction between Spencer and Aiden. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable around him. He seemed kind of skeezy. Always trying to feel on her. You could tell that she wasn't all that into it. She kept asking him to stop but he didn't want to listen. Finally Spencer shot a pleading look in Ashley's direction and Ashley sprung into action.

"C'mon Spence…I need your help with something in the bathroom." And she grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"What the hell was that about Spencer? Is he always all over you like that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…he means well…he loves me...I just…I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like that with him. I'm not all that in to it. Even in private. But we've been together for so long, he's like my blanket or something." Spencer responded.

"Well, if you're not into it, tell him to leave you alone. If he really loves you, he'll respect that."

"I don't want to hurt him Ali. He's a good guy. We've been friends forever."

"Whatever you want Spence. I just think you can do better is all. He seems like a tool." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, he kinda is…" Spencer laughed back.

The rest of the day flowed by smoothly and Ashley met up with Spencer and Glen for a ride home.

"Do you wanna come over to study tonight Ali?"

"I've got an appointment at 7pm…but maybe afterwards?"

"It's a date then. See you tonight." Spencer said as she brushed past Ashley towards her front door.

When Spencer passed by, Ashley felt strange butterflies flow in her stomach. She turned around, walked into the house and plopped down on the couch with thoughts of Spencer in her head.

Ashley couldn't quite put her finger on it. But there was something about the blue eyed blonde. Ashley wanted so badly to be able to open up to the girl and share everything with her. Her thoughts, her dreams, and her demons. Ashley just needed to be patient, her time would come.

Maggie arrived home at about 6pm and the two of them hopped into the car to head to AA. After yesterday, Ashley was starting to feel fairly certain that she needed this. She remained quiet for much of the meeting but towards the end, she grew more courageous and stood before the group. "Hi, I'm Ashley. And I'm an alcoholic…"


	5. The Magazine

**A/N: There will be more Spencer POV's soon…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…**

Chapter 5 – Childhood Memories

It was around 8 o'clock when Ashley and Maggie arrived back at home. "Aunt Mag? You mind if I head next door to study calc with Spencer?" Ashley asked. "Sure…but don't be late…remember, curfew at 10."

Ashley headed over to the Carlin's and rang the doorbell. She only had to wait a few moments before Spencer opened the door looking absolutely gorgeous in a pair of red shorts and a tank top. "Is it me? Or does she have makeup on." Ashley asked herself.

"Come in Ali…Mom, Dad, this is Ali – Ms. Gallagher's niece."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ali. Spence, you want me to bring up some snacks for you girls in a few? Spencer's mom asked.

"Sure mom, that'd be nice. C'mon Ali…my room is up here."

**Ashley POV**

Spencer's room was cute. It looked like something from an episode Sweet Valley High – very teeny bopper, very kitch.

"Cute room Spence…" I said sarcastically. "Stop teasing me! I know…it needs a total makeover…" Spencer said shyly.

"Well shall we get down to calc?" I asked, opening my book. Spencer looked at me a little disappointedly before responding "ok…but in a half hour we take a break!"

"Sounds good to me!" I replied.

After the set forth 30 minutes of study, Spencer's mom arrived up the stairs with our snacks. Cookies and milk. I swear I just flashed back to the 50's.

"Thank you Dr. Carlin."

"No problem girls…just let me know if you need anything else." We both thanked her again and Spencer stood up to use the restroom. "Be right back Ali…make yourself at home."

That is just what I was planning on. As soon as Spencer left the room, I reached under her bed and immediately found my Rolling Stone. I have to admit, I was dead sexy. Especially in those shorts.

I took a few seconds to thumb through the magazine and I noticed that most the pages were hardly touched – except for ones in the article about me. It looked like they had been read over and over again.

Just then Spencer returned to the room and I was caught red handed – but recovered quickly. "So Spence…Glen wasn't kidding after all! Got a thing for Ashley?"

"Ah…um no. Like I said before. She's interesting is all." Spencer fumbled over her words as I smiled.

Then she quieted down and finished her thoughts with "Besides, I think she is just really misunderstood. I feel like she just needs someone to trust. Someone to take care of her and show her she is more than an entertainer. She's a true musician…a lot of people don't know that about her."

My smile faded and a single tear started to fall down my cheek – but I hid my eyes so I was sure she didn't see. "What makes you care so much Spencer? You don't know anything about her. She's trashy and vapid. No one respects her – and she really doesn't respect herself…don't you read the tabloids? She's a drunk who is in rehab again." By this time my cheeks were tear stained and I was feeling extremely vulnerable – and I didn't like it.

When I lifted my chin back up, my eyes met hers. Something shot between us and she leaned forward slowly and kissed my lips softly. I melted into her kiss and wanted it to last forever – but was shocked back to reality when she backed away.

"I am so sorry…I couldn't help myself…I just…" Spencer started with tears in her eyes now.

I stopped her there and wiped my eyes. "It's ok Spencer…I have to go home now anyway." I grabbed my things and bolted as quickly as I could. I needed to get out of there before I cracked. That girl had gotten into me. I couldn't risk being exposed – and I don't mean my identity.

Spencer chased me down the stairs and stopped in the doorway as she said my name so softly I thought I was imagining it again. "_Ashley_…wait, please. Don't go."


	6. Childhood Memories

**A/N: Two for the price of one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I check into it daily, but my bid for SoN still hasn't gone through. Damn.**

Chapter 6 – Childhood Memories

"How did you know?" Ashley said softly as she stopped and turned around to face Spencer.

"Do you remember anything about the summer of 2000?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. I came out here with my mom to visit after my grandmother had passed away."

"Come back upstairs Ash…please? We need to talk about something."

**Ashley POV**

Once we got back upstairs and I had calmed down, we grabbed a few cookies and prepared to get some things out in the open.

"Tell me what happened when you got here that summer Ashley." Spencer asked me.

I thought back to that day I arrived.

_Flashback_

_I was 8 years old, my grandmother had just passed away and all I could do was sit on my Aunt Mag's tire swing and cry. Gram was the first person that I loved that I had lost. I must have been on that swing for hours." I shuttered remembering the intense sadness I felt. _

"_Then I remember a sweet looking little girl moving into the house next door. She looked really sad too – like she was lonely. But when she looked over at me, she smiled. That, I will never forget._

_A few hours later, I got the courage together to go over and say hi to the little girl as she was sitting on the front porch holding a small toy doll._

"_Hi…I'm Ashley Davies. Wanna be friends?" I smiled down at the girl – a girl who had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen._

"_My name is Mary. We just moved here. Do you live next door Ashley?"_

"_No. My Auntie Maggie lives there. I live in California. My Grammy died and we're here for her funeral."_

"_Oh I'm sorry…that's really sad! Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok…better now that I have a friend to play with while I'm here." I smiled_

"_That sounds like fun Ashley!"_

_At the time I thought it was something nice that had come out of such a sad trip. I spent the next 3 weeks with Mary and we became fast friends. We shared everything. I think she knew me better than even my own sister. After I left, we had promised to be pen pals but after some time, around age 13, my life got so busy and I had started my career, I just stopped writing. But I never forgot her. She was the most honest, best friend, I had ever had. I was heartbroken when I left her._

"Ashley…" Spencer began "I'm Mary."

I just stared at her confused.

"When I first moved here, I used to tell everyone that my name was Mary. It's my middle name – after my grandmother. Everyone always said that Spencer was such a weird name – I just wanted to fresh start when we moved here. So I started with you. It didn't last too long though. Once Glen found out that I was telling people that my name was Mary, he told them that my name was Spencer – and told them my name was cool, and if they teased me about it he'd punch their lights out. I guess he's good for some things…" She smiled

"So Spencer, you were _my_ Mary?" I smirked.

"Yeah…and once you stopped writing, I had to start finding other ways to see how you were doing. We had been so close, I was bummed. But I followed your career. I was and have always been drawn to you. I miss the conversations we had in our letters. I miss how you made me feel." She blushed.

"But Spencer, I am broken. I have whored myself out in so many different ways, even I don't know who I am anymore. How can you be so sure you want to know the real me?"

"Your soul hasn't changed Ashley, just your behaviors. It's your soul I'm drawn to. The rest doesn't define you." And then she touched my hand.

Right then my phone rang. It was Aunt Maggie.

"Sorry Spencer, it's time for me to go. She's calling cause it's my curfew. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely Ashley…I mean, _Ali_. Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Spence. That means a lot to me."

When I got back home, Maggie greeted me with a hug and asked how my studying was going.

"Fine Aunt Mag…hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey."

"Remember when I came to Gram's funeral and I spent the time we were here playing with the little girl next door?"  
"Yeah, you and Spencer were inseparable for those whole 3 weeks. She was heartbroken when you left. That was so long ago…I wasn't sure you would have remembered that. She asked about you all the time though – always wanted to know how you were doing. I have to be honest with you honey. She knew that you were coming to stay with me. She cared so much about you and the things that you were going through that I couldn't keep her in the dark – and I knew we could trust her."

"Thanks Aunt Mag…and I think you're right. There is definitely something special about her. I trust her. Wow…I haven't said those words about someone in a long time."


	7. Open Mic Night

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Autograph" by Sick Of Sarah**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own SoN or COATS**

Chapter 7 – Open Mic Night

**Ashley POV**

After what happened with Spencer last night, I decided to just let Aunt Maggie drive me to school the next day. I just wasn't sure how to handle everything that was exposed last night in the light of day. I figured that it would just be easier to ride with Maggie and then just talk with Spencer at school – when we were surrounded by people – and things couldn't get too intense.

"Hey Ali…How are you today" Spencer said as she walked into first period.

"Feeling OK Spence. How are you?" I asked back.

"I'm OK too. Say, you wanna go to Jake's Coffee Shop with me on Friday night? I can show you around town?"

"That sounds like it would be fun Spencer – I'd love to go." I smiled to myself as I responded.

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully. Spencer and I had fallen into a comfortable friendship and I was beginning to adjust to life at Maggie's.

Things felt great…that is until my next run in with Madison Duarte.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" She said to me as I brushed past her quickly and spilled her latte on her shirt.

"Um…sorry…?" I responded before her cronies appeared behind me.

"You'd better be more apologetic than that…" the red head announced to me.

"And you owe her for that latte…" said the brunette friend.

"Listen, I'll pay for your dry cleaning." Was my offer.

"Not good enough." Madison countered.

That's when I realize that I am sick and tired of her attitude. "Well, just go buy a new shirt. I just saw that same one the other day at Wal-Mart. Oh but they probably don't have your size…XXXXL. No wait, they probably do…it IS Wal-Mart."

"Oh bitch you'd better watch your back…" she said to me as I smiled and said "See you gals later!" and walked away.

Later that afternoon I met up with Spencer again in calc.

"I heard what happened with you and Madison today Ali…you'd better watch out for her. She's unpredictable." Spencer warned.

"She's fine. Just an overinflated bitch with an attitude. I've seen her kind hundreds of times Spence. No worries."

"Alright…I just do want to see you get jumped by her." Spencer added.

"I can take care of myself Spence." I said and smiled at her.

When the school day ended, I headed home and prepared myself for my trip to the coffee shop with Spencer.

Spencer and I had reestablished our friendship…but now that she knew who I was, I was kind of looking forward to progressing further – getting back to that kiss we shared earlier in the week. I wasn't sure if Spencer meant to kiss me romantically, or if she felt sorry for me and was just trying to be comforting – but I intended to find out tonight.

"Ashley! Spencer's here!" Maggie shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

As I walked down the stairs, we made eye contact – and for just a split second, lightning flashed between us. I felt it and by the look on her face, she did too.

"Are you ready Ali?" She asked.

"Spencer, call me Ashley."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah…I mean, everywhere but school that is. But yeah…I would rather hear my real name on your lips." I said quietly and she shyly smiled back as we walked out the door.

When we arrived at the coffee shop, we sat in the corner and ordered. The first thing I noticed about the place was the small microphone at the front of the room.

"Do they have an open mic night here?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah, it starts at 9pm. You interested?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I do have a new song I've been working on since I've been here. It might be cool to try it out in front of a crowd – you know in my disguise."

"What's it about?" Spencer asked.

"It's about Kelsey." I tell her and her gaze immediately falls. "But…it's a breakup song." I say and she tries to hide a smile. "She doesn't care about me – she cares about status. It's over with her" I finish.

"I'm glad to hear that…"she begins. "I mean, you shouldn't be with someone who treats you like that Ash. You deserve better." She says covering her earlier misstep.

Sensing her shyness, I reach over and grab her hand. "I think you're right Spencer."

Nine o'clock rolled around before I knew it and the emcee of the evening, a guy named Luke, appeared on the small stage.

"Welcome to Jake's" he began. "It's our weekly open mic night and we're gonna get things started off with a new voice tonight. Everyone welcome to the stage, Ali Davison." A bit surprised, I looked over at Spencer.

"I signed you up when you were in the restroom." She responded and smiled. "Get up there Ali – they're waiting on you."

I walk up to the stage of the coffee house – on a night when I should be in some random city performing in front of thousands – and all I can think about is how happy I am that I am here and not there.

"Hi everybody. I'm Ali Davison and this is a new song I've been working on – so bare with me if it's horrible. It's called Autograph.

Luke the emcee handed me the acoustic guitar and I set myself up to begin. I closed my eyes as I began to strum the chords. Once I opened them, my gaze locked onto Spencer and I couldn't help but smile as I began.

_You had a heart of gold  
You had a heart of stone  
I had a heart attack  
I pulled you in  
You pushed me back  
You're not so innocent  
You're just a hypocrite  
Now turn me on  
Let me loose  
Blow me off  
What's your excuse_

_I'm not messing around  
I want your autograph  
I wanna touch you  
Yeah  
I'm not messing around  
Messing around  
I want your autograph_

_Your bones are pliable?  
So undeniable_

_Cannot commit to words  
Cause words are indescribable  
If i had my way  
I'd eat you everyday  
Come a little closer?  
Listen to the words I have to say_

_I'm not messing around_

_I want your autograph  
I wanna touch you  
Yeah  
I'm not messing around  
Messing around  
I want your autograph  
And you'll just screw with my soul  
Your words they twist and fold  
I need to learn to swallow them whole  
Swallow them whole  
I want your autograph_

_Can't quite sleep in the middle of the night  
You're touching yourself_

_Whoa, oh woah_

_  
If you could see everything that I see_

_Oh, whoa, oh woah_

_I can't quite take this  
I can't quite break this_

_Oh, whoa, oh woah_

_  
You can't quite take this  
You can't quite break this_

_Whoa, oh woah_

_I'm not messing around?  
I want your autograph  
I wanna touch you  
and fuck you well  
Yeah  
Not messing around  
I want your autograph  
And you'll just screw with my soul  
Your words they twist and fold  
I need to learn to swallow you whole  
Swallow you whole  
I want your autograph_

When I had finished up the song, the small crowd of the coffee shop applauded and whistled loudly. It felt amazing. I had forgotten how wonderful it was just to play music. Spencer just sat in our little corner with a huge smile on her face. When our eyes met again, the applause and whistling disappeared. I just saw and heard her.

"That was unbelievable Ash. You just wrote that this week?"

"Well not really. I've been working on it for a while – but it finally came together this week. I guess she finally gave me the push I needed to finish the song."

After sitting and enjoying a few more musicians, Spencer and I decided that it was time to get back home for the night.

"You wanna see one more place before I take you back?" Spencer asked as we got in the car.

"Sure…" I reply with a smile. I would do anything to spend more time with Spencer.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we pulled down a long dirt road that led to a clearing in the woods. At the edge of the clearing was a beautiful overlook that spread over a small canyon.

"This is beautiful Spencer."

"I come here sometimes when things get to be too much and I just need to think." Spencer said quietly.

"Well, we're here…what are you thinking about Spence."

She chuckled nervously before she began. "I'm thinking about you Ashley – and how I feel when I'm around you. I don't know what to make of it. I've never felt this way about anyone before…much less a girl."

I could tell that she was really nervous and I had an overwhelming urge to make her feel at ease again so I simply grabbed her hand. And there it was – the bolt shooting between the two of us again.

"I think I know what you mean Spencer…"

"What is this Ashley? What are we doing? You're going though so much right now…I don't want to do something that could potentially damage our friendship." She started before I stopped her with a soft kiss.

As I pulled away slowly, she sighed. "I think we're already past friendship Spencer." I said quietly. "At least that's what I want."

"I think that's what I want too Ash…" she said before our lips met again in a passionate embrace.

I lifted my hands to her cheeks to caress and hold her face as I kissed her. We continued to kiss with a slow urgency that ignited a fire in both of us. I wanted more but I knew that she probably wasn't ready for that so I mentally wrestled for control with my libido and forced myself to pull away from her.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

"Wow is yeah…wow…" I stuttered in reply. I regained my composure and reminded her that we had a curfew. "We should probably get back Spence. I know Maggie is probably pitching a fit about now. I'm surprised she hasn't called me 50 times yet."

"Ok…let's get you home."

Once we arrived in her driveway we locked eyes again and lurched for each other, crashing into an intense kiss. "Ok..I" kiss "have" kiss "to" kiss "go inside" kiss "now" kiss. I said as she giggled.

"Spencer? Do you want to come over and watch movies with me tomorrow night?" I asked

"You mean like a slumber party?" she asked cutely

"It COULD be a slumber party if you want to stay…" I say in a low sexy voice.

"I could be in to that…" she replied trying to sound apathetic.

"Ok…then I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a kiss as I exited the car to head inside.

"Man I think I'm gonna like this rehab thing." I said to myself as I walked through the front door.


	8. Girls Night In

**A/N: Two for one again kiddos! A little brown chicken, brown cow before the intense music and the "duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh!" takes hold.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership…**

Chapter 8 – Girls Night In

**Spencer POV**

I awoke with the bright sun shining through my window and a song in my heart. Ok, that sounded lame. But I guess that's kind of how I felt. I had just had the most amazing night with Ashley and now I had another one to look forward to tonight.

As I got up from my bed to head for a shower, I thought back to that time we had first met as kids. She was so vibrant and funny. She was constantly making me laugh. And her letters that came as we got older -I always looked forward to those letters. I knew from those that I was privy to a side of her that she rarely showed anyone and that made me feel so special. Once she started to become famous, the letters stopped – but my thoughts never left her. I was positive that only I knew the real Ashley – I knew since age 8 that we were soul mates. Not in the sense that we were destined to "be together" or anything like that – but more in the sense that we were each other's compliment. At 8, you don't really think about marriage and love and things like that – I just knew I wanted to be around her always and that I wanted her to be a part of my life forever. Now I was starting to feel the romantic portion of that soul mate thing going into full swing.

While in the shower my thoughts moved from lifelong love to immediate lust. Ashley had awoken something inside of me that I was sure didn't exist – a sex drive. The kiss we shared last night was pure magic. It shook me up in the best way imaginable. It's not like I was totally inexperienced in the realm of love making. Aiden and I had taken our relationship to the next level – but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about. Most of the time I just felt like a limp rag doll as he went to town on top of me. There was no passion in our interaction – well, at least on my end. I longed for a moment when I could feel alive in that aspect.

I thought about what it might be like to be with Ashley like that. Would I be scared? Would I be nervous? Judging by the way I felt when we kissed, I would be none of the above. Maybe I'd get to find out tonight at our "sleepover"… "Oh Spencer, get those thoughts out of your head…" I had to tell myself. It was way too soon to be thinking about that – we had only just had our first real kiss last night. Well, either way, I just couldn't wait to be close to her again.

_Meanwhile at the house next door…_

**Ashley POV**

Ok...I am so nervous about tonight! "What the heck is wrong with me?" I thought to myself. I have never been one to shy away from being with a girl – but I don't know, Spencer makes me feel all gooey inside.

I went ahead and told Aunt Maggie about my plans to hang out with Spencer tonight and she seemed excited about it. I'm sure that she doesn't have a clue how we are feeling about each other – I just think she is glad that I have a positive friend to spend my time with. Either way, she told me that she had a date tonight anyway and that we shouldn't wait up for her. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone. She's a strange duck. However, from what I gathered, Aunt Maggie had been seeing this guy for a good 6 months or so. She never told me much about him – but I was ok with that – I was just glad that she was going to be out tonight. That would give me lots of quality time with Spencer.

At first I thought about planning the evening out to make sure that everything goes smoothly –but then I thought better of it, deciding to simply let things unfold. No pressure, no stress, just wanted to enjoy my evening with Spencer.

Around 6 o'clock she appeared in the doorway looking as beautiful as I had ever seen her. She was wearing a cute boatneck striped top and a pair of perfectly fitting jeans. Her hair was swept up in a loose ponytail and she had very little makeup on. She was simply gorgeous – all "girl next door" like – which was SO my type. Plus, she literally was the girl next door – which made everything more exciting!

**Spencer POV**

When she opened the door to greet me, my jaw nearly hit the ground. Ashley looked stunning. She was wearing a black tank and jeans with her hair down in loose curls all around her face. She always looked sexy – even with the black hair extensions. But when she went au natural, holy crap was she a knock out. I was completely speechless.

"Hi Spence…" she greeted me. Her smile was huge. I could tell that she was just as excited to be near me as I was to be near her. This night was going to be awesome.

"Well hello Spencer." I was welcomed by Ms. Gallagher.

"Hi Ms. G…how are you this evening?"

"Good! I'm off for the night. You girls behave yourselves." She smiled to us before walking out the door.

"Oh we will Aunt Mag…" Ashley called back as we walked into the kitchen to get our snacks.

"Where's she going?" I asked Ashley.

"She's got a hot date!"

"She's not the only one…" I giggled

"Spencer Carlin. Are you coming on to me?" she feigned shock.

"Maybe you'll find out later…" I winked feeling a little bit of courage swell forth.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked

"No…let's order a pizza."

When the pizza arrived, we ate and then headed up to Ashley's room to settle in for our movie night.

The first one she had picked out for us to watch was a comedy. We both lay on our stomachs on the bed and began to watch – both of us seemingly nervous, barely brushing our arms together. You could practically cut the tension with a knife.

After about an hour into the movie, Ashley looked over to me and asked "Do you want to move back to the headboard and sit with me?" I think she was trying to make the first move – it was cute.

"Sure…" I said as we both moved to the top of the bed to rest our backs against the pillows.

"That's better huh." She said.

"Yeah…" I replied just as she put her arm around me and grabbed my hand with her free one.

I rested my head on her shoulder and we finished the movie that way. It was a very comforting feeling having Ashley so close to me. "I could get used to this…" I thought to myself.

The movie ended and we both sat there in silence.

"So…what should we watch next? I picked the first movie, so it's only fair that you pick the next one." She said to me.

"How about something scary!" I said sounding a little too excited. I hated scary movies; but any chance I could take to get closer to Ashley, I was all about it.

She smiled at me and grabbed a horror movie from her pile. She put it in the DVD player and rested back on the bed next to me again. We reassumed our position and fell back against each other.

The movie went as I had planned. Every jump and scream pushed us closer and closer together until I was practically on top of her out of fear and excitement. And before I knew what was happening next, I felt Ashley's hot breath on my ear. "You scared Spence? It's ok, I'm here. I'll protect you…"

I looked back up at her with darkened eyes "Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Promise." She replied back, eyes equally darkened.

Just then she closed her eyes and leaned in towards me, pulling me into a soft romantic kiss. It was slow and purposeful but I could feel the intensity and need behind it.

As we kissed, she placed her hand behind my lower back and softly laid me down on the bed, her body barely hovering over mine – not quite coming into full contact with me. It was delightfully tortuous.

Her hand cupped my cheek and she broke contact only for a moment to look me directly in the eyes. "You are so beautiful Spence…" she started "I can't put in to words what I feel when I kiss you. It's unlike any high I have ever had. Hell, it's better than any high I have ever had. "

"I feel it too Ashley…" I said. And looking back at her with pure desire in my eyes, I pulled her back down into another kiss.

The kiss was so deep that Ashley had to settle her body down on top of mine just to keep up. The feeling of her body on mine was unlike anything I had ever felt. She was a perfect combination of delicate and strong. She used her hips to press me further down into the mattress and I let a soft moan escape my lips.

"That feel good Spence?" she asked seductively

I pursed my lips together and nodded. I wasn't sure I could formulate any words at that moment. Then she did it again.

"Oh Ash…" I breathed out.

"Tell me what you want Spencer…" she asked

I was nervous but so turned on. Nobody had ever asked me what I wanted before. I wasn't sure I knew the answer.

Sensing my nerves, Ashley took the initiative and placed her right hand on the upper ribs of my side and oh so slowly dragged it down to my hip as she pressed into me.

"How about that…?" she whispered

I nodded again, still not able to articulate the words.

Then she used her nails to softly stroke back up my side, this time pushing my shirt upwards as she moved. When my stomach was exposed she ran her hand down from the bottom of my breasts to the top of my jeans.

"And that…?" she whispered again and moved her mouth from my ear, kissing a slick path down my neck onto my collar bone

She was making me so incredibly hot that I was sure I was going to melt into the bed.

This time I answered her with broken breaths. "God I love the way you touch me Ash..."

I could feel her smile against my neck as she continued to kiss and suck on me. At that point I was prepared to give her whatever she wanted – because I wanted it just as much.

She sat up and straddled my hips and pulled off her tank top, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. I was in awe of her perfectly shaped breasts and beautifully toned stomach. I couldn't help myself as I reached out and dragged both hands across the skin of her midsection. She shuddered at the sensation and knelt back down to kiss me again. Her lips dragged across my face to my left ear where she whispered "Like what you see Spence?" before descending downwards to my belly.

Placing soft kisses all around the flesh, she again moved her hands up my sides, indicating that she wanted to remove my shirt. I was more than happy to oblige as I sat upwards and tugged it off, equalizing us.

She pressed me back down using her hands on my shoulders and began kissing my chest and the tops of my breasts.

"Spencer, you are so sexy…" she said between kisses "I want to make you feel so good…"

Those words caused my core to throb. I had never in my life wanted someone to touch me so badly.

"Unsnap my jeans Ash…" I managed to get out.

She groaned into my chest and slid her hand down to do just that. Once my jeans were loose, she looked up at me for permission, which I happily gave, and slid her hand into my pants over my panties. I could feel her fingers softly explore between my folds lightly over the fabric, not wanting to push me too far during our first real make out session.

I moved my hands over her ass and pulled her back down into me hard. I needed to feel her body against mine again. She started to slowly roll her hips into mine causing the pressure between my legs to intensify so I spread them a little bit to give her better access. She settled between my thighs and rubbed against me, this time pressing her pelvic bone into my center.

Becoming bolder, I reached down between us and grabbed her hand, pushing it back into my pants – this time inside my panties. "Touch me Ashley…" I commanded.

"Oh…is this what you want Spencer?" she teased as she used her middle finger to spread my lips and stroke slowly upwards.

Not being able to take much more, I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back down for a soul crushing kiss. She moaned into my mouth and I reached down to undo her jeans as well. We broke away from each other only long enough to remove our pants, leaving us both clad in only a bra and panties.

When she laid back down on me, she stopped, looked me in the eyes and asked "Is this what you want Spencer? I don't want to push you."

"God yes I want this Ashley…I want you…"

Finally having all the permission she would ever need, she proceeded to remove my bra and panties, as well as her own, with the utmost precision and sexiness.

When we were both completely naked she took in a sharp breath as she looked me over. "Gorgeous…" she breathed before dropping back down to lick the tip of my right nipple, taking into her mouth, and alternating between light bites and soft wet sucks.

"Ashhhhhh…" I breathed out.

She was driving me out of my mind – and I was loving every minute of it.

After she lavished her attention on my breasts, she began moving southwards towards the place I needed her most. The lower she went, the wetter I got. When she finally reached her destination, she carefully spread my thighs with a kiss to the inside of each one and slowly moved forward.

"God Spencer, I want to taste you so badly…" she said as she slowly drew her index finger from the bottom of my slit to up my clit, which she barely touched.

Just as she was about to make me scream her name, the doorbell began ringing wildly.

"What the fuck!" Ashley shouted in frustration.

All I could do was groan. "Who the hell could that be?" She added.

"It could be an emergency Ash…maybe we should see who it is."

As incredibly frustrated as we both were at the moment, we began to redress quickly. Whoever was at the door seemed to be urgently trying to get someone's attention – the doorbell was still ringing like mad. Before we rushed down the stairs she kissed my lips and whispered to me "To be continued beautiful…"

When we got to the door I could hear a voice shouting for Ashley to answer the door. It sounded like a girl. Sure enough, Ashley ripped open the door only to be met with the one and only Kelsey McCoy.


	9. Them Damn Hollywood Types!

**A/N: Loving the reviews! Keep em' comin'! There is always a potential for drama…**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope…the check still hasn't cleared. Maybe I should call Tom?**

Chapter 9 – (Say it in a thick deep southern accent…)"Them Damn Hollywood Types!"

**Ashley POV**

"Kelsey?? What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted to her.

"Baby! I missed you so much! I just couldn't take it anymore!" she said as she pushed herself into the house and latched onto me.

Then she caught a glimpse of Spencer and her demeanor changed from one of desperate girlfriend to one of snobby actress.

"Hi…I'm Kelsey McCoy." She said snidely and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, holding out her hand for Spencer to shake it.

"Spencer Carlin…"

"So how do you know my Ashy Poo?"

"We're friends." Spencer replied sullenly.

"Oh yay! So glad you've made a friend here babe!" she said kissing me on the cheek. "Well, I got production shut down for a week so looks like we can all be friends now! But first Ashley, I want you all to myself…so could you ask your little friend to skedaddle?" She glared at Spencer.

"Wait Kelsey…" I began before I was stopped by Spencer.

"You know what Ash…it's fine. I need to get home anyway." She said to me as she started walking out the door, tears in her eyes.

I released myself from Kelsey's grip and followed Spencer out the door. "Spence hold on."

"Ashley, I get it ok?"

"No. You obviously don't Spencer. I don't want her. I want you. I thought I made that clear a little while ago up in my room." I smiled at her and grabbed her hands. "Let me deal with this and I will call you in a bit, ok?"

She looked hopefully into my eyes… "Promise?"

"Promise." I answered and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you soon…"

"Night Ash."

"Night Spence."

I turned around and headed back into the house to face Kelsey.

"Kelsey? Where are you?" I called. She wasn't in the foyer any longer.

"In here babe…" she called from the family room.

I walked into the room and there she was pouring us drinks. "Here sweetie…looks like you could use this." She said handing me the drink.

"Kels…what the fuck? I'm here to stop my drinking and get my life back!" I shouted at her.

"Relax Ashley! Jesus! I was just trying to do something nice for you. I mean, I show up here to surprise you and I find you hanging out with some Ohio nobody on a Saturday night and you're stone sober! Where's my girl?? What did they do to you? Come here and let Kelly Belly make it all better…" she said reaching for me.

"Kelsey. I don't want to drink and I don't want you."

"What the hell Ashley?!"

"I called you last week and Rob answered your phone. What the fuck was that Kelsey?"

"Oh that was nothing Ashley! Just a little on set chemistry. You know my heart belongs to you! Besides, it never bothered you before…"

"Yeah, well it bothers me now Kelsey. You and I are done. I have found someone who cares about me for me – and not for what I can provide for them. "

"Who? The little nobody from before? Are you screwing her Ash?"

"Her name is Spencer – and no I am not screwing her. Now you on the other hand? You I was screwing. Or more accurately, YOU were screwing me. We are done Kelsey. D-O-N-E. Now get the fuck out of my Aunt's house." I shouted before practically throwing her out the door.

"You are gonna SO regret this Davies!" she shouted back at me. "You and your little bitch!"

"Go!" I said before slamming the door in her face – and with that we were over.

I was pretty upset when I kicked Kelsey out so I wanted to calm down a little bit before I called Spencer. Walking back into the family room, I see the glass of bourbon that Kelsey had poured for me and I began heading towards it.

I lifted the glass up to my lips and almost took a drink. Then I saw Spencer's sweater on the sofa. I didn't want the drink. I had a new drug…Spencer Carlin. I took the glass to the kitchen, dumped the alcohol into the sink and headed upstairs to call my girl. "My girl…" I like the sound of that.

By the time I had finished with Kelsey and was ready to call Spencer back, it was just after midnight.

**Ring Ring…**

Spencer: "Hello?"

Ashley: "Hey Spence…"

Spencer: "How'd everything go?"

Ashley: "Awful. She really is a pill. It's done though. She tried to get me to drink and I kicked her out."

Spencer: "Are you sure that's what you want Ashley?"

Ashley: "Spencer, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. So, you wanna come back over and finish our slumber party?" Now I had a huge smile on my face.

Spencer: "As much as I would Ash, now that I've come home, my parents are expecting me to get up and head to church with them in the morning…they're gonna wonder what's up if I leave to head back tonight."

Ashley: "Ok Spencer…raincheck?"

Spencer: "Definitely. See you tomorrow afternoon?"

Ashley: "Look forward to it beautiful. Sweet dreams…"

Spencer: "Sweet for sure…goodnight Ash."

Ashley: "Night Spence."

After I hung up with Spencer, I got undressed and crawled into bed. I could still smell her on my comforter. My thoughts drifted back to earlier – before we were so rudely interrupted. God was she sexy laying there on my bed – and what a body. I was getting turned on all over again just imagining her beneath me. The sounds she made when I kissed her breasts and the sighs she gave when I found my way between her luscious legs.

My imagination took over and I fantasized about what would have happened had I actually gotten to go down on Spencer.

In my mind she tasted sweet like honey. I couldn't help myself. I slid my hand down my stomach and into my already soaked panties. The thought of Spencer writhing under my tongue as I fucked her senseless practically sent me over the edge. I thrust my fingers deep inside of me and screamed her name as I came. After my body had settled back down, I curled up and fell asleep wishing that she had been able to stay and that she was lying next to me in my arms.


	10. Break Up Make Up

**A/N: Thanks SOOOOOO much for all the reviews. Makes me happy! Have a great weekend everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, it would have been way better on TV…**

Chapter 10 – Break Up Make Up

**Spencer POV**

Ashley and I had gone so far last night I could hardly believe it. It was so unlike me to go so far so soon in a relationship. But is that what we were? In a relationship? I am still with Aiden. What am I doing? Here I am upset because Kelsey showed up last night and I'm still officially dating Aiden. She had to deal with her issues – it was time to deal with mine.

I picked up my phone, called Aiden and asked him to meet me at the park after church. I needed to be honest with him and end our relationship. I want Ashley – not that he needed to know that – but I needed to be honest with myself.

After church, I headed over to the park. There he was sitting on a bench with a single red rose in his hand.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi Aiden." I took the rose and hugged him. He really was a sweet guy. I hated hurting him.

"I'm glad you called me Spence. We really need to talk."

"Yeah I know Aiden…I know I've been distant lately…" I said before he stopped me.

"Wait Spencer…before you go any further, I need to get this out. I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh that's great Aiden!" I shouted

"What? Spencer – did you hear me? I'm in love with someone else."

"I heard you Aiden. I am so happy for you!"

"I don't get it Spence…"

"Aiden, I was coming here to break up with you. I'm in love with someone else too."

"You are?"

"Yes…I mean, I think so, no wait. Yes. Yes I am."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then?"

"It's a wonderful thing Aiden. We have been friends for so long…I am so glad that we aren't losing that."

"Me too Spence. Me too."

Aiden and I talked for a little while longer and I discovered that he had been falling for a girl in his chemistry class for a while now. I didn't really know her – I had just heard that she was a really nice girl. I was happy for Aiden. He asked me about who I was falling for and I told him that I wasn't really ready to say anything yet because I wasn't sure they felt the same. But in all honesty, I was pretty sure I knew how she felt.

After our deep conversation, I headed home to call Ashley. I just wanted to see her face. When I got home, my parents stopped me.

"Spence, we need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Mom and Dad…what's up."

"Well…" my mom began "Your father and I are planning on taking a trip out of town next weekend and we want to know how you feel about watching the house while we're gone."

"What about Glen?" I asked.

"He's got basketball camp in Toledo. You ok with staying home? Maybe you could ask Ali to stay here with you. I'm sure Maggie wouldn't mind."

I almost jumped for joy at that moment – but I thought better and stayed calm – not wanting to be overly excited about the prospect of having the house to myself and having Ashley stay with me.

"Sure mom and dad…I'll be fine. I'll call Ali and see if she can stay."

And before they could give me the details, I was off to my bedroom to call Ashley.

**Ashley POV**

"Spencer should be back from church by now." I said looking at my clock. Maybe she was still upset about what happened last night. Worse, maybe she regretted what happened between us before Kelsey arrived. I was starting to panic now…that is, until my phone started to ring.

Ashley: "Hello"

Spencer: "Hey you… whatcha doin'?"

Well, she doesn't sound like she's upset…maybe I'm over thinking things.

Ashley: I took a deep breath before responding "Oh…I don't know. Just sitting around daydreaming about the girl next door…"

Spencer: "Ooh! Anything good? I hear she's hot!"

Ashley: "Yeah she is. Damn fine. The things I'd do to her body…" I could practically feel Spencer blushing on the other end of the line. I could see her cute little face now, cheeks red, eyes downward…

Spencer: "Oh Ash…you're so bad!"

Ashley: "I know Spencer…can't help myself when it comes to you." I said smirking.

Spencer: "Well, I have a question for you. Wanna come by after dinner tonight and we can talk about it?

Ashley: "Sure Spence…just give me a call when you are finished and I will head over."

Spencer: "I look forward to it Ash…can't wait to see you.

Ashley: "Later beautiful…"

Spencer: "Bye Ash…"

Hmmm… I wonder what my blonde beauty has planned for me. I couldn't believe it. Hard rocker Ashley Davies was feeling like an excited little kid over some girl. But she wasn't just "some girl" she was **THE** girl. I could feel it from my head to my toes.

**Spencer POV**

The hours seem to move like molasses right now. I still had an hour until dinner and I was trying to think up a clever way to ask Ashley to stay the weekend with me. I wanted everything to be special. I decided to head down to the local Hallmark and get her a card. "Cards always say the right stuff…" I thought to myself as I got into the car.

When I got to the store, I found the right one immediately. It was like fate had thrust it into my hands. I made my purchase and headed back home to eat and get ready for our evening.

I added my own personal message to Ashley in the card before sealing it up and setting it on my bed – and I headed down to dinner with the fam.

Dinner went by smoothly. Mom and Dad both asked if I had talked with "Ali" about staying over and I told them that she would be coming by tonight to study and that I'd ask her then. Little did they know, our homework was finished.

Around 7pm, I picked up the phone to call her over – and before I knew it, she was at the door.

I rushed down the stairs to answer it and was immediately met with a deep hug.

"I missed you last night." She whispered in my ear. The mere sound of her voice was enough to give me goosebumps.

"I missed you too Ash…" I said before we had to break away because ass face Glen walked in the room.

"Hey Ali…where's my hug?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think that fat bitch Madison is holding on to it for you over at the strip club where she works." Ashley shot back. My gosh she is quick witted. I never would have come up with something like that so fast.

"Oh Ali…be my Master Splinter of comebacks to my brother?" I teasingly begged.

"Whatever losers, I'm out." Glen pouted as he walked away.

"Aw…I think I hurt his feelings…" Ashley began. "Maybe I should go over and give him a hug and kiss and make him feel better…" she said jokingly - yet walking away from me and towards the direction Glen went.

"You'd better not!" I said grabbing her arm. "These…" I said kissing her quickly "…belong to me. Now get your ass upstairs." I commanded swatting her on the behind as she rushed past me.

"Yes ma'am! I like this side of you Spence!" she said before she mouthed "it's so fucking sexy…" and finished heading up in front of me.

When we got to my room, she ran in and plopped down on my bed. I shut my door and ran over and belly flopped next to her.

"Kiss me Spence…" she begged, grabbing the collar of my t-shirt pulling me forward. The kiss was innocent but quickly became urgent. Before things got too hot and heavy, I needed to lay my surprise on her. Pulling back from her lips, she groaned out of dissatisfaction saying "ARRGH WHY SPENCE??"

"You're such a winer!" I joked. "I have something to ask you Ashley…that's why." I said smiling now.

I reached behind the pillow she was laying on and pulled out the card. "What's this Spence?" she asked curiously.

On the front of the card it said "I want nothing more than to spend my time with you…" and on the inside it said "day or night, here or there. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together." Then she read my little inscription. "Beautiful Ashley, my family will be gone this weekend…will you "house sit" with me? We can pick up where we left off… Say you'll be mine, Spencer"

Ashley just looked at me before giving me the biggest smile ever. "Really?" she asked. "Um of course!" I smiled back…"That is if it's ok with Maggie."

"Oh, I will convince her that it is in my best interest." Ashley said slyly. "Now get over here and kiss me Spencer." I leaned forward and gave in to her request again and we spent the remainder of the evening making out on my bed.


	11. Cards Always Say the Right Stuff

**A/N: After this chapter, there will be a little more of a backstory from Spencer's POV – kind of telling us how Ashley got to where she did…It just keeps flowing though so I should be able to keep updating regularly. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SoN or Confessions…**

Chapter 11 – Cards Always Say the Right Stuff

**Ashley POV**

"Spencer should be back from church by now." I said looking at my clock. Maybe she was still upset about what happened last night. Worse, maybe she regretted what happened between us before Kelsey arrived. I was starting to panic now…that is, until my phone started to ring.

Ashley: "Hello"

Spencer: "Hey you… whatcha doin'?"

Well, she doesn't sound like she's upset…maybe I'm over thinking things.

Ashley: I took a deep breath before responding "Oh…I don't know. Just sitting around daydreaming about the girl next door…"

Spencer: "Ooh! Anything good? I hear she's hot!"

Ashley: "Yeah she is. Damn fine. The things I'd do to her body…" I could practically feel Spencer blushing on the other end of the line. I could see her cute little face now, cheeks red, eyes downward…

Spencer: "Oh Ash…you're so bad!"

Ashley: "I know Spencer…can't help myself when it comes to you." I said smirking.

Spencer: "Well, I have a question for you. Wanna come by after dinner tonight and we can talk about it?

Ashley: "Sure Spence…just give me a call when you are finished and I will head over."

Spencer: "I look forward to it Ash…can't wait to see you.

Ashley: "Later beautiful…"

Spencer: "Bye Ash…"

Hmmm… I wonder what my blonde beauty has planned for me. I couldn't believe it. Hard rocker Ashley Davies was feeling like an excited little kid over some girl. But she wasn't just "some girl" she was **THE** girl. I could feel it from my head to my toes.

**Spencer POV**

The hours seem to move like molasses right now. I still had an hour until dinner and I was trying to think up a clever way to ask Ashley to stay the weekend with me. I wanted everything to be special. I decided to head down to the local Hallmark and get her a card. "Cards always say the right stuff…" I thought to myself as I got into the car.

When I got to the store, I found the right one immediately. It was like fate had thrust it into my hands. I made my purchase and headed back home to eat and get ready for our evening.

I added my own personal message to Ashley in the card before sealing it up and setting it on my bed – and I headed down to dinner with the fam.

Dinner went by smoothly. Mom and Dad both asked if I had talked with "Ali" about staying over and I told them that she would be coming by tonight to study and that I'd ask her then. Little did they know, our homework was finished.

Around 7pm, I picked up the phone to call her over – and before I knew it, she was at the door.

I rushed down the stairs to answer it and was immediately met with a deep hug.

"I missed you last night." She whispered in my ear. The mere sound of her voice was enough to give me goosebumps.

"I missed you too Ash…" I said before we had to break away because ass face Glen walked in the room.

"Hey Ali…where's my hug?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think that fat bitch Madison is holding on to it for you over at the strip club where she works." Ashley shot back. My gosh she is quick witted. I never would have come up with something like that so fast.

"Oh Ali…be my Master Splinter of comebacks to my brother?" I teasingly begged.

"Whatever losers, I'm out." Glen pouted as he walked away.

"Aw…I think I hurt his feelings…" Ashley began. "Maybe I should go over and give him a hug and kiss and make him feel better…" she said jokingly - yet walking away from me and towards the direction Glen went.

"You'd better not!" I said grabbing her arm. "These…" I said kissing her quickly "…belong to me. Now get your ass upstairs." I commanded swatting her on the behind as she rushed past me.

"Yes ma'am! I like this side of you Spence!" she said before she mouthed "it's so fucking sexy…" and finished heading up in front of me.

When we got to my room, she ran in and plopped down on my bed. I shut my door and ran over and belly flopped next to her.

"Kiss me Spence…" she begged, grabbing the collar of my t-shirt pulling me forward. The kiss was innocent but quickly became urgent. Before things got too hot and heavy, I needed to lay my surprise on her. Pulling back from her lips, she groaned out of dissatisfaction saying "ARRGH WHY SPENCE??"

"You're such a whiner!" I joked. "I have something to ask you Ashley…that's why." I said smiling now.

I reached behind the pillow she was laying on and pulled out the card. "What's this Spence?" she asked curiously.

On the front of the card it said "I want nothing more than to spend my time with you…" and on the inside it said "day or night, here or there. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together." Then she read my little inscription. "Beautiful Ashley, my family will be gone this weekend…will you "house sit" with me? We can pick up where we left off… Say you'll be mine? Spencer"

Ashley just looked at me before giving me the biggest smile ever. "Really?" she asked. "Um of course!" I smiled back…"That is if it's ok with Maggie."

"Oh, I will convince her that it is in my best interest." Ashley said slyly. "Now get over here and kiss me Spencer." I leaned forward and gave in to her request again and we spent the remainder of the evening making out on my bed.


	12. A Life In Letters

**A/N: A little background on our gal Ashley…from the eyes of Spencer**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing…but my own twists**

Chapter 12 – A Life In Letters

**Spencer POV**

After Ashley had left for the night, I used my time before bed to think about everything that had happened over these past few weeks. I could hardly believe how it all had manifested so quickly. One moment I am reading articles about my famous childhood best friend and the next thing I know, she was residing in the house next door, somewhat undercover, and I was falling in love with her. Reaching for the box under my bed, I pulled out the last letter I ever got from 13 year old Ashley Davies.

_Dear Mary,_

_How are you my friend? Sorry it has been so long since I have written. Things have been pretty crazy around here. It looks like I might get the chance to join my dad's record label! My dad's manager, Eddie, thinks that I have what it takes to make it big. I don't know about that…all I want to do is write music. But I guess I'll do whatever it takes to get to where I want to be. I can see myself in 5 or 10 years just writing and playing my own music. That is all I want in this whole world!_

_Gosh I wish you were here to share the excitement with me Mary. We would have so much fun! I could take you all over LA and show you all the best spots. Maybe you can come and stay next summer or something? Maybe talk to your parents about it? If you can't, maybe I can come back out there and visit. Aunt Maggie was just here a few months ago and told me that she'd like me to come and stay again._

_So, how is school going? Met any hot boys? :) My parents have decided to pull me out of school and just have me study with a tutor. I kind of miss going to school with all my friends. My tutor is alright. She's some 20 year old girl that graduated early from Syracuse. She seems nice enough I guess. I don't really know too much about her yet. All I know is that I just don't feel like a normal kid anymore. _

_Well, I guess I should get going now. I have an interview with Rolling Stone about being the daughter of Raife Davies…and I guess about my future in the music business. Who knows?! Maybe you'll get to see me on TV or read about me? That would be crazy if that happened! Hey, if I do get to make music, will you buy a CD? Then if things don't work out, I could say I sold at least one… _

_I miss you Mary. I really really do. You're my best friend. Write back soon, K?_

_All my love,_

_Ashley _

I did write her back – and I wished her all the best. Of course I told her I would buy her CD too. I bought every single one she put out. Once her first single came out around age 15, Ashley was pretty much a household name. She was a musical prodigy – writing her own music and lyrics. Her first album garnered her 2 Grammy's. One for Best New Artist and the other for Songwriter of the Year. It was an incredible accomplishment for someone so young.

It seemed like things kept looking up for Ashley. Then she faced her first crisis of fame; when she was photographed kissing her 22 year old tutor. It turns out that some jealous girl named Heather, had tipped the paparazzi off about the tutor's relationship with Ashley. The rumor was that Ashley had spurned her some way and she wanted to get her back by exposing the relationship. The tutor was fired but lucky she didn't have charges brought against her for having a relationship with a minor.

Ashley's career, on the other hand, not only survived - it thrived. From then on, she was marketed as a rebel. She dyed her hair black and added extensions; wore leather and dark eye makeup. That had become her image – and at that time, it really was _just_ and image.

Then at age 16, her father was killed in a bus accident. His tour bus had collided with a drunk driver, rolling over, killing Raife and the driver. All other passengers survived. Out of an intense depression, Ashley _became_ her image. She started living a very fast life – because according to her, "life was too short to be boring". I had read that in an interview she gave.

Then things just started to snowball. Ashley had become a tabloid regular. Her drinking and drug use was out of control and it was no secret that she was an open lesbian and rumor had it she had slept with half of Hollywood's female starlets. About six months ago, she had settled into a "relationship" with actress Kelsey McCoy.

Kelsey was an up and coming star – and up to recently, she had been seen mostly in cheesy teen horror flicks – but had now landed a few larger rolls in some big budget movies. Kelsey was just as hard a partier as Ashley – so they seemed to be a match made in heaven according to the tabloids. But I knew better. My _friend_ Ashley was in pain. This just wasn't her or what she wanted. I had prayed nightly for her to find her way…and here she was now - next door to me, getting her life back.

Finally, I pulled the last letter I ever wrote her out of the box. About a year ago, I had written her – but the letter never reached its destination. Two weeks after sending it out, I received it back with "return to sender" stamped across the top.

Opening the envelope, I brushed my fingers across the paper as I read the words I had written in all honesty to my _best friend._

_Dear Ashley,_

_I know that it has been so incredibly long since we have spoken but I can't continue witnessing everything you are going through from a far and not be there for my best friend._

_I know that you're in pain Ashley. I see you on TV and read about you in magazines and my heart breaks for you. I was so very sorry to hear about your father passing. I sent flowers to the funeral home but I am sure they were probably lost in the mass amount you guys probably got. I just wanted you to know that I still care and that I love you. _

_There is so much that I want to share with you, I wish you were here so I could just tell you face to face. First, I want to tell you – when we first met, I told you that my name was "Mary". Well, that is actually my middle name. I am really not a fan of my first name so I spent much of my childhood trying to get people to call me by my middle name instead. When I moved to Ohio, you were the first friend I had met – so I started with you. My first name is Spencer. I'm much more comfortable with my name now so I figured it was time to be truthful. I hope you're not angry with me for misleading you. But I promise, that the only thing I had ever said – or will ever say, that wasn't completely honest. _

_Anyway, the real reason I am writing this letter to you is because I am scared for you Ashley. I know that I don't know the whole story, because I'm sure that the press doesn't ever know the whole story, but either way, I see my friend suffering. I know the real you Ashley. I have known your wishes and hopes since age 8 – and I know that those wishes and hopes never involved losing control of your life. I am, and will always be here for you Ashley and I hope you know that. I don't care if you're famous or a nobody. I care that you're safe. _

_I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. You are always on my mind and in my heart – and if you need ANYTHING, someone to talk to, or a place to hide, I am here._

_I love you Ashley,_

_Spencer Mary Carlin_

I sighed as I refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "I still would do anything for her." I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Thoughts For The Future?

**A/N: One more for Sunday night…**

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership of SoN or Confessions…**

**Chapter 13 – Thoughts For The Future?**

**Ashley POV**

I woke up on Monday morning feeling better than I had in I don't know how long. I got to spend last night just making out with Spencer in her room. I can't remember how long it had been since I just "made out" with someone – and boy did it feel good. I could just kiss her forever and feel satisfied. "Wow…who snuck in and gave me a libido transplant." I laughed to myself as I hopped out of bed. Who was I kidding, I wanted to jump Spencer like there was no tomorrow. It was just that I had just finally met someone that I was simply content to be with – in any and every way.

I finished getting ready and I bounded down the stairs with a spring in my step. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to drop a kiss on Aunt Mag's cheek.

"Well good morning to you too Miss Davies…" she began. "To what do we owe this pleasant morning mood? Or should I say to _whom_ do we owe…?" She smirked in my directions.

"I do not know what you're talking about Aunt Maggie." I said trying to look serious. "I'm just excited for my calculus test today."

"Uh huh…calculus. Well, just so you know, "Calculus" stopped by while you were in the shower to remind you that she had to go into school early today so her brother could meet the bus for Toledo - and that you needed to get a ride with me today."

I just smiled. I couldn't help myself.

"Ashley, I am a concerned Aunt. Are you sure you should be getting yourself involved with Spencer? What I mean is that I love both you and Spencer. I don't want to see either of you get hurt Ashley. You are still in the middle of your recovery…and what are your intentions with Spencer? She has deep feelings for you Ashley – anyone can see that. What's going to happen when you're ready to go back to LA? Do you intend on pursuing this?"

"Aunt Maggie…" I begin, looking her straight in the eyes. "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life. As far as my recovery goes, I will always be recovering. Spencer has helped me find strength I never knew I had. It's a strength I haven't felt since I was a kid – when she knew the real me. She is still the only person I can think of that really _knows_ the real me. As far as when I head back to LA, at this point, I'm not sure what is going to happen when I'm ready to go back. There are so many more doors open to me now. I'm not sure yet what I am going to do. All I know is that my recovery and Spencer are synonymous. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes Ashley it does. Just know, whatever decision you make, I support you a hundred percent – and I know that Spencer does too. Just be careful honey. Be smart."

"I will Aunt Mag…for once. I will."

"Ok now…let's talk about the phone call I got from Dr. Carlin this morning." Maggie said trying not to smile. "I believe I said 'no girls' to you when you arrived…what is this about you staying the weekend with Spencer while the Carlin's are out of town?"

"Aw c'mon Aunt Mag! Spencer is going to be all by herself…you can trust me! I've been so good!" I argued.

Maggie broke out laughing. "I know I can trust you Ashley. I have seen such a difference in you since you have been spending time with Spencer. I think it's fine if you would like to house sit with her. I don't have to worry that you're off drinking or doing drugs. And as far as anything else goes, you're both 18. If you're going to do **"that" **you're going to find a way to do it regardless of what I say. I guess I'd rather it be in a house than off in some car where you could be discovered and arrested for indecent exposure."

"THANKS AUNT MAGGIE! I promise you can trust us!" I shouted as I grabbed her around the neck and squeezed.

"Ok Ashley, you're choking me…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok…let's get you to school, ok?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Once I arrived at school, I headed straight for first period – eager to see the blonde beauty that had captured my heart. When I walked in the classroom, I saw her instantly and I my heart began to pound. I slid into the seat next to her while whispering a quiet "good morning" into her left ear.

"Hey…" she looked up, smiling at me.

"So, I got the ok to stay with you this weekend…" I begin

"I know…my mom told me that she called Maggie this morning. She said that Maggie seemed really excited about it. I just told her that you have a really hard time making friends, you know, because you're so dorky. That's why Maggie was so excited – you finally got some friends." She said giggling.

"Oh well, if that's why you invited me, I'll just stay home thank you very much!" I say trying my best to sound offended.

"Whatever _Ali__**…" **_she began before dropping her voice to a low whisper, looking me deep in the eyes and grabbing my hand "you know you can't resist all this hotness…" she finished before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

"Girls, you think we can focus back on Faust?" Our English teacher snapped us out of our haze.

It was going to be a long week.

And it sure was a long week. Spencer teased me continually. Stolen looks here, light fingertip touches there. We both had so much homework to finish; we hardly had time to sneak a kiss in. That was Maggie's one rule about me staying with Spencer this weekend. I had to get all of my homework done. Spencer and I both thought it best to do our homework independently – to ensure it got done. Even though we had almost every class together, if we did our work together, it would never get done. I had to be honest though, it was a delicious way to build the tension leading up to this weekend. But If I thought the tension was good so far, I was about to be corrected.

Friday morning had finally arrived and I was ready to get the day over and get to tonight. I was pretty sure that Spencer felt the same way, but once she appeared at my door to pick me up for school, I was positive – and I was also positive that she was about to pass the day by teasing me until I broke.

Spencer arrived wearing a short khaki skirt and a tight, lacy, light blue camisole covered by a sexy white button down shirt – the sleeves were rolled up just below her elbows, the top 3 buttons undone and the shirt was tied in a knot at the bottom – s-e-x-y. To top it off, her hair was tied up in a loose, messy bun, and she had on make up that made her blue eyes stand out like I had never seen. She was fucking hot.

"Hey you…" she said as I looked her up and down with hungry eyes. I had to hold myself back from tearing her clothes off right then and there. "Are you ready for school Ash?"

"Umm…yea…yeah…" I stuttered when I was finally able to formulate words.

She could hardly hide her smile as she responded. "Ok…then let's get this day over with."

**Spencer POV**

I knew I had Ashley in the palm of my hand as soon as she opened the door. I had taken the time to choose my outfit wisely for today. I had every intention of building the tension between us all day so by the time we were alone, she would be ready to tear my clothes off – and the look in her eye was a promise that she would be doing just that later on.

Of course, I would be having my own difficult time keeping my hands off of Ashley today as well. She always looked so incredibly hot. She could wear a paper bag and it would be haute couture. Everything she wore fit her body in all the right places. Today she had also chosen to wear a skirt…but hers was denim and frayed at the bottom. Her top was a short tank that rode up just enough to show her stomach right below her belly button. I had a hard time not reaching out just to feel her. But I composed myself again and asked her "Are you ready for school Ash?"

"Umm…yea…yeah…" she stuttered so sweetly. I was loving the effect I was having on her.

"Ok…then let's get this day over with."


	14. Tease and Torture

**Chapter 14**

**Ashley POV**

The ride to school was sweet torture. Spencer's skirt had ridden up revealing her thighs. Just another half inch and I'd be able to see her panties. I couldn't help but stare out of the corner of my eye, just waiting for her to shift a little bit more. I could see the smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. What she didn't know was that I was about to give her a taste of her own medicine. Two could play this game.

I slowly raised my arms over my head in a faux stretch allowing my shirt to rise up exposing my tanned and toned abs. I had to stop myself from laughing as Spencer swerved the car just a little bit and I knew she had seen exactly what I wanted her to.

However, she was about to up the ante. She finally shifted in her seat, causing her skirt to ride up that last, tiny half inch until I could see a glimpse of her pink panties. She had me. But I wasn't about to let her get away with her torture that easily.

I turned and looked directly at her, slyly smiling.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing Spence…" I said before looking back forward and beginning to inch my hand towards Spencer's knee. I felt her shudder a little bit as I placed my fingertips on her skin. Using my middle finger, I softly stroked upwards along her inner thigh towards her center.

By the time I reached the apex of her thighs, she had spread them the slightest bit and her breathing had become shallow. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body and it took everything I had to not slide my fingers into her. I knew if that happened, we'd both be goners – and we needed to wait until later. But it sure was fun to tease.

"Ashley…" she whispered before pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah Spence?" I smiled

"If you go any further, I'm liable to come and make a mess of my outfit…" she said half joking half serious.

"Ok…I'll stop…but not before I do this one thing…" I said before softly sliding my middle finger inside her panties to feel the wetness that was glistening just outside her entrance. She closed her eyes and shook as I barely touched her. I then removed my hand and brought my finger up to my lips as she opened her eyes. "A little something to look forward to…" I said as I took the finger into my mouth before placing a soft kiss on her dropped jaw and finally one on her lips as she was able to close her mouth.

We both straightened our clothing and exited the car. "Seriously Ash…let's get this day over with already."

"I'm right there with you babe…" I said before having a small mental victory party in my mind. Round one…Davies!

Of course the day went by ridiculously slowly. Having all but one class with Spencer was practically enough to make my head explode. Her looks were telling me that she was bound and determined to get me back for what happened in her car.

As it turns out, her chance would come during lunch. I arrived late because I needed to use the restroom before I met up with Spencer. I stepped inside the stall and locked the door behind me. There were about 4 girls standing in front of the sinks laughing and carrying on. After a few seconds, their laughter died down and they exited. The restroom was quiet as I emerged from the stall to wash my hands. That's when I saw her standing in front of the door.

"You're mine Davies…" she said as she walked towards me pushing me into the farthest stall before locking the door behind her.

"You thought you had me this morning didn't you?"

"Well…yeah." I say smiling. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Oh is that right?" she says as she places both of her hands on the sides of my face, leaning in to kiss me.

All I could do is nod as my lips moved against hers.

She kept the kiss soft and meaningful, not wanting to over-inflame the desire we both already had.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I just wanted to have you all to myself for a little bit _Ashley_…" She had whispered my name just in case anyone had come into the bathroom while we were kissing. It was sweet.

"I can't wait for our weekend together…"

"Me either Spence…" I whispered leaning my forehead against hers. We locked eyes and I felt like she was looking into my soul. She was the only one who could do that – the only one who had ever tried. The only one I would let look that deep into me.

All of a sudden I was no longer hoping that this day would just be over already. I was now hoping that this moment would never end.

"Lunch is almost over Ash…"

"Shh…I don't want this to end…" I smiled against her lips, kissing her again.

"I know…and as romantic as this bathroom stall is, I would like our day to move forward so we can spend much more quality time together later on…c'mon. Let's get outta here." She kissed me one last time before we exited the stall.

We had just walked out and were straightening up at the sink when all of a sudden the door swung open again and Madison, with her skanky bitches in tow, came walking through the door.

"Well what do we have here?" Madison began snidely. "Spencer, when did you start hanging out with losers? I never pegged you for a dyke magnet. Is that why you and Aiden broke up?"

Now she was focusing on attacking Spencer and that just pissed me off. "You'd better watch your mouth bitch…" I stared her down.

"What's it to you new girl…you just don't know when to shut up do you?!"

"Come on Ali…let's just go." Spencer pleaded.

"Ali? That's your name? Well Ali, you're about to get your ass kicked."

"You know what? I'm not going to fight you Madison. I'm just not. I'm better than that. I'm better than you." And with those words, I started to walk away…when that bitch hit me in the face.

"That's what I thought puta! She said as she and her friends walked out the door laughing.

I just stood there stunned, holding my cheek when Spencer snapped me out of my haze.

"Oh my god Ash…are you ok!?" Spencer asked concerned.

My adrenaline was pumping. "I'm just fine Spence. Hold my purse…I'm about to end this little problem."

"Ashley wait! Let's just go…" she began as I barged out of the bathroom.

I was walking swiftly towards my locker when Spencer finally caught up to me.

"What are you going to do Ash?" She asked with her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry Spence…I got this." I said smiling at her.

I grabbed my cell and made a quick call to an old friend back in LA.

**Ashley: **"Hey Xavier, it's Ashley…"

**Xavier: **"Yo Ashley D! What up girl?"

**Ashley:** "Not much Z…can you do me a favor?"

**Xavier: **"Anything for my favorite artist! Whatchu need?"

**Ashley: **"I need you to get a hold of one of my press packets – one from the new album. Send it out to me at the address I'm gonna text you after this call. Do it as soon as we get off the phone. Can you do that for me?"

**Xavier:** "I'm on it Ash. Hey, how you doin'?"

**Ashley:** "Never been better my friend…never been better. I gotta go but I'll fill you in later?"

**Xavier:** "Later fo sho."

Xavier had been a good friend of mine since I started with Sony. When we first met, he was working as a page at the label but had worked his way up into talent management. He is a smart guy that I could trust – and there weren't many of those in my life.

"What was that about Ash?" Spencer asked me quietly.

"That was my friend Xavier. He works at my label and he is a guy I know I can trust. I'm having him send out a press packet from my new album. I'm going to use it to teach Madison a lesson."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With a little bit of ingenuity and a little bit of embarrassment my dear Spencer…I'll show you what I mean when the packet gets here. But in the mean time, let's forget about her and get back to getting though our day." I say before pecking her on the nose and walk off to the last half of our day.


	15. Unlock the Door of my Heart

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a bit to update this one. It's been a busy week. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of SoN or Confessions – just my own diabolical imagination.**

**Chapter 15 – Unlock the Door…of my Heart.**

**Spencer POV**

I can't believe that Madison actually punched Ashley in the face. She is such a bitch! Not that I am all that surprised though. I will never forget in 5th grade when she grabbed Glen by the back of the neck and pushed him into the girls bathroom because she thought he touched her ass. It turns out he was on the other side of the room and she had brushed too close to the coat rack – but he happened to be the closest male in the proximity – so by default, and her attitude problem, he "touched" her ass. Whatever. I warned Ashley about her...but apparently she wasn't worried. It was so sweet how she defended me. I was one of the lucky few who had never been on the receiving end of Madison's torture – until today – but I am sure glad that Ashley was there to stick up for me. I'm not too sure what I would have done if it were just me.

I wonder what she is planning on doing with that press packet. As curious as I am, I wish she would just let it go – because knowing Madison, she won't – and I'm scared to think what her response will be.

Well, I can't worry about that now. I've got other things on my mind. Like finishing up last period and getting home with Ashley. I am excited and nervous all rolled up in one and as the day chugs along, it only intensifies.

**RIIIIING!!!**

FINALLY! The bell! I look over towards Ashley and we greet each other with huge smiles. The day is over and we head towards the car.

"So Spence…what do you want to do tonight? We could just go to the movies or Jake's or something…" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was trying to mess with me – but I was ready for her.

"No…not with that black eye. People are gonna think I jacked you up or something!" I joked back.

"Black eye?!? No fucking way!" She shouted as she pulled down the visor mirror to inspect the injury.

I couldn't help but laugh as she did – seeing as how she didn't really have a black eye. I'm not sure that Madison hit her hard enough – or even in the eye for that matter. As far as I could tell, there wasn't a mark on Ashley. But it was fun to tease her anyway!

"Oh I'm going to get you Spencer! You scared the shit out of me! I do NOT do well with facial injuries!" She said laughing as she nudged me in the arm.

"Don't worry Ash…you're still as gorgeous as ever…"

As we drove back to my house, Ashley was quiet but I could see in her face that she was content. Our fingers were laced together in a soft grip and I could feel her heart beating in the pulse of her fingers. It was racing – as was mine.

I stopped the car in the driveway and we both sat in silence for the moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know Spence, we don't have to do anything you're not ready to do…you know that right?" She began quietly. "I know we have been flirting like crazy for the past week – especially today…well what I mean is, I don't want to push you or anything…if you're not ready…"

"Ash…" I said while placing my hand on her cheek "…look at me." She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "All I can think about is being with you. Am I nervous? Yeah…maybe a little bit…but only because I want to be good for you…" I said as the last part faded out of my mouth and my eyes dropped to my lap.

"Spencer, no matter what you do, you will be good. It's not a 'practice makes perfect' kind of thing…" She closed her eyes, paused and took in a deep breath before beginning again. "It's a love thing....... It's a love thing and it's going to be good because (another deep breath)…because I've fallen in love with you Spence.

When those words left Ashley's lips, I could feel my heart rise up in my chest and flutter about in the cavity. "You love me Ashley?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Spencer, I love you…"

I immediately unbuckled my seat belt and reached over to wrap her into a tight hug. "I love you too Ashley…I always have."

"I think I always have too…" she said softly into my neck.

Gathering up all my courage, I kissed her gently on the earlobe and whispered "You want to go inside and show me how much?"

"You bet your ass Carlin." She answered before throwing the car door open and rushing to the house.

We both stood impatiently at the door as I fumbled with my keys. With her arms wrapped around my waist and her lips pressed to my ear, I just couldn't think straight.

"Hurry up Spence…" she whispered urgently.

"I'm trying Ash – but you're making me crazy here! AH! There!" and with that the door unlocked and we both tumbled forward, effectively tripping each other onto the floor. I fell on top of her and we both began to laugh. Once our eyes met, the laughter stopped. There was nothing funny about this anymore. Here we were, after teasing each other relentlessly all day, on top of each other in my empty house – for the entire weekend.

As if she were reading my mind, she smiled up at me and grabbed my neck to pull me down into an intense, needy kiss. I complied willingly as we began to go at it in my foyer.

Our tongues met in captivating duel, each fighting for dominance. I give in easily to her and allow her to roll me over so I am no longer on top. All I wanted in this world at that moment was for her to take me – and she was ready to do just that. That is, until we were interrupted by the emergence of a voice from the kitchen…

"Spencer? Did I hear you come in? Oh! Oh dear…"

**A/N: Again, like I said in my disclaimer – "diabolical imagination". Hope you've got a good grip to hang on to this cliff! : )**


	16. Kiss Me Spencer Carlin

**A/N: This goodness is going to be broken up into more than one chapter…begin enjoying now… : )**

**DISCLAIMER – Don't own South…frowny face.**

**Chapter 16 – Kiss Me Spencer Carlin**

**Ashley POV**

I closed my eyes before I looked up towards the voice that had just caught us. Tentatively I open them back up and am met with the gentle gaze of my Aunt Maggie.

"Oh dear…sorry girls. Spencer, I just came by to water the plants. Your mother wasn't sure that you'd remember to do that – so she asked me. Well, I've done that now so I'm going to go ahead and go um…home now. Yes, home…alrighty then." she said again before awkwardly turning around and heading towards the back door.

"Oh my god!" Spencer embarrassedly squealed before throwing her hands over her face. "I can't believe your aunt just walked in on us making out!"

"Relax Spence…its cool. She kinda…well, she kinda knows what's going with us."

"What? How does she know that? And more importantly, how is it that she let you come and stay with me knowing that?" Spencer asked dumbfounded.

"Spencer, I told her how I feel about you. She's happy for me – and for us. She told me about how you have always been there for me – even when I didn't know it. That's when I knew."

"Knew what Ash?"

"Knew that I loved you Spence." I smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Wait…before we get back into the moment Ash…I've got something to show you."

I got up and followed her up the stairs and into her room.

"I sent this out to you about a year ago…but it got sent back to me because I guess you moved or something." She handed me an envelope and I looked at it curiously before opening it.

"It's a letter?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, the last one I ever sent to you."

I opened the letter and tears welled up in my eyes as I carefully sat back on Spencer's bed and read the words she had written to me. She truly was the one person who really knew who I was.

"Spencer, this is so sweet. I wish I would have gotten it the first time."

"Well, you've got it now Ash. You've got me now too." She said while using her thumb to brush the tears away from my eyes.

I had no more words. All I wanted was to kiss her. So I leaned in slowly and captured her lips in mine. The kiss was soft and intimate – not hurried or rushed, but still intense. This was the way our first time should be. Soft and slow…taking our time…and that is just the way it would be.

With my lips pressed to hers, I gently pushed her down on the bed – careful to keep my body above hers so we weren't quite touching. I held myself up above her with my hands as we shared sweet open mouthed kisses. She slid her hands down my sides until they were settled on my hips, pulling them down towards her body.

I settled in on top of her, skin burning in each place our bodies met. I allowed my right hand to drift up her side and onto her cheek, grazing her breast as I moved. Our eyes met in an all consuming gaze with passion surging; each moment bringing us closer to becoming one.

"Spencer…" I whispered "…I love you."

She answered me with a deep kiss, finally sliding her tongue into my mouth. I rolled my hips into hers causing her to gasp and throw her head back, giving me full access to her delectable neck. I dragged my tongue from the hollow of her neck up to just below her ear.

"Oh Ash……" she moaned as I lightly swirled my tongue around her outer ear.

I pulled back for a moment just to look in her eyes again. She smiled and pushed me back off of her, pressing me down to the other end of the bed before climbing on top of me slowly.

"I can't help myself Ash…" she said, leaning down closer to kiss the tip of my nose. She sat back up, straddled my hips and gave me a sexy smile before slowly removing her shirt. I sat up on my elbows and watched her, hardly able to keep my hands off of her. I wanted to make this moment last forever.

"Touch me Ashley…" she whispered as she grabbed my hands and guided them to the soft skin of her stomach.

Using my fingertips, I caressed the sensitive silk of her stomach, all the way up to just underneath her breasts. Looking up at her for permission and receiving it through a shy smile, I reached up behind her to unclasp her bra.

Once she was free of the garment, I pushed myself upwards to allow her to remove my shirt and bra as well. Both now topless, she lay back down on me, letting her tender breasts brush against mine. Both of us exhaling a collective breath we didn't realize we were holding.

"You feel so good Ashley…"

"God Spencer…so do you. This feels so right…"

My breathing was getting quicker by the moment and practically stopped when Spencer lifted off of me in order to remove my skirt and panties. She then removed her own as well and lay back down on me causing us to touch full body to full body. It was an unbelievable feeling.

"Spencer, I have never wanted anyone or anything as bad as I want you right now." She melted into me, our bodies fitting together like they were made for just this purpose. Kisses deep and full of meaning, her hands continued to travel up and down my sides softly.

Hardly able to control myself any longer, I take control and roll her back over so I am once again on top. I begin kissing her neck and all over her collarbone, stopping occasionally to suck along the way. I love taking my time to find all the right places to draw out her sensual moans.

I move myself lower tasting her flesh all the way down the center of her abdomen. Looking up towards her face, our eyes locked. My gaze unwavering and with passion burning behind her eyes, I used the tip of my tongue to lick across the tip of her right nipple. She gasped at the sensation, and I could hardly stop myself from smiling. I continued to pleasure her breasts, completely blown away by how addicted I am to her already.

She began to softly pant as she became more and more turned on. I used my knee to grind down between her thighs causing her to moan. Listening to her body hum underneath my tongue was making me wetter than I had ever been before. I could actually feel the beads of moisture sliding down my inner thighs.

Our eyes locked again and I used my middle finger to barely tease around her opening.

"Oh Ash…please…take me…"

I slid my finger inside of her, reveling in the feel of her heat and wetness. I began slowly moving in and out of her while we searched each other's soul – not able to deny our deep connection.

I leaned in and sucked her lower lip between mine as I added a second finger. She groaned out again in ecstasy… "Fuuuuck Ashhhhleeeeyy!"

"Spencer, you're so tight and wet!"

I started thrusting in and out of her; my pace quickening with the increased movement of her hips. Sweat glistened all over her body as she got closer to climax.

"Come for me Spencer…" I said as I curled my fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh my god!!!!!! ASHHHHHHHHHH!"

The waves of her orgasm overtook her body. I felt her walls collapse around my fingers as a warm flood coated my palm.

We were both breathing heavily as she came back down from her high.

"My whole body is tingling Ashley…I have never felt anything like that before."

"Was that your first orgasm Spence?"

"I think it might have been…" she said hiding by throwing her elbow over her eyes.

"Spencer…don't be embarrassed…I'm really glad that I got to do that for you."

"Me too…" she said shyly before adding, "What would you say if I told you that I really want to repay the favor now…?"

"Then I'd say 'kiss me Spencer Carlin'…"


	17. Two Sides To Every Story

**A/N: Sorry for the delay – and sorry so short - I've been sick :(… but I'm on SB right now so hopefully I'll have lots of time to post before going back to work. I wanted to get something out today though…so enjoy the fluffy goodness.**

**DISCLAMIER – I don't own SoN or Confessions or Jell-o…yes jell-o. **

**Chapter 17 – Two Sides To Every Story**

**Ashley POV**

I couldn't believe that I had just given Spencer her first real orgasm. Talk about giving a girl a swollen head…I could survive on that accomplishment for the rest of my life and be perfectly content – but I had other things to think about at that moment. For example, my beautiful blonde girlfriend sucking on my neck.

"Spence…shi…ahh…"

"Like that Ash?" She asked, smiling into the soft crook of my neck.

"Uhh…yeah…right there… You sure you've never done this before Spencer?"

"Ashley…shhh…" she said before silencing me with her mouth.

**Spencer POV**

I am not quite sure where all the boldness came from but I was sure surprising myself these days. All I could think about was making her scream my name like I just screamed hers earlier. Normally I'm not one to throw around the profanity but Ashley Davies is so fucking hot, I can't help myself – especially now that I have truly experienced what it feels like to come harder than LeBron on a shot block. Ok, that was lame…I know. I've spent too much time with my basketball freak twin brother – but you get the picture. That girl was like the crack to my Whitney. Alright, enough with the metaphors - back to my goal of making Ashley scream.

I know that we have been going at each other for the past few months at this time, but I still couldn't believe that I was about to make Ashley Davies say my name in the thralls of passion.

I pulled her back up off the bed, grabbed her hands and walked her over to the wall. I pushed her hands up above her head and worked my lips down her body, leaving a slick trail behind. I made it a point to try and kiss every inch of her all the way down to her mound. Once I reached the "promised land", I nudged her thighs apart with my hands and leaned in to please her – and there I was, kneeling before the beautiful Ashley Davies, using my tongue to make her knees weak.

Eagerly I dragged my tongue between her lips, feeling her body shudder beneath my ministrations. She was practically dripping as I slid my tongue inside of her. I held her hips in place with my hands as I began to thrust.

"Spence! Oh my god!" she started to moan as she threw her head back against the wall in ecstasy.

Working at a feverish pace, I continued until I had pushed her over the edge. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed me deeper into her as she rode out her orgasm.

As we both slowed back down, her legs finally turned to jell-o and she collapsed onto the floor with me. I wrapped my arms around her and we pressed our foreheads together, breathing short and stuttered.

"You…" Ashley began quietly "are amazing Spencer. I want to ask you something…"

"So ask baby…"

"Spencer, I want you to be with me. I want you to be my girlfriend…say you'll be mine?"

"Oh Ashley, I am all yours." I breathed.

"You know, it's not going to be easy. There'll be paparazzi, jealous girls, and of course the demands on my career. But I will do everything I can to protect you and us. You know that right?"

"Ashley, I don't care what the world throws at us…all I know is that I love you and I don't care about everyone else. It's only about us." And with those words, we fell to the floor in another deep kiss.

We spent the remainder of the night wrapped in a sweaty embrace taking turns pleasing each other.

I had never in my life felt so complete. We were in fact, soul mates.

I awoke next morning and reached for Ashley. She was no longer next to me.

"Ash?" I called out. "Honey, where are you?" again no answer.

I pulled on my robe and began to walk down the stairs.

"Ash? Are you in here?" I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

When I finally walked through the door, I was met with one of the sexiest visions I had ever seen. Ashley was standing in front of the fridge wearing nothing but the button down shirt I had worn with my skirt yesterday.

"Like what you see Spence?" she asked without even turning around.

"Well hell yes I like what I am seeing!" I laughed out loud. "My girlfriend is standing half naked in front of my refrigerator. You're combining two of my favorite things in the world – food and YOU!"

"What do you want to eat baby?" she asked gently.

"You mean besides you?"

"Spencer Carlin! I am appalled!" she said, pretending to be offended.

"Whatever, you weren't appalled last night when I indulged in, what was it? Six separate servings?" I joked back.

"You're bad Spencer…"

"Only when it comes to you Ash…" I said before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

I could hardly believe that I would be getting a whole weekend of this goodness. Just me and Ashley…this was the way life was supposed to be. I had never been happier.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Super duper apologies for the delay in posting further chapters! I needed my school year to finish – kids are evil (at the end of the year ;) ) and summer breaks are good. So now that I am on break, choosing to not take a summer school job, and just chillin' in my house, I have decided to catch up on my stories – so thank you for being patient (if you're still reading these), I will be updating soon.**


End file.
